Tranny
by ladyunebarton
Summary: Harry Potter es adicto al juego y Draco Malfoy usa ropa interior de mujer debajo de la túnica. Albus y Scorpius tienen una amistad extraña. ¿Cuál es el resultado?.
1. Chapter 1

Se había repetido cientos de veces a si mismo, que esto, no era un problema. No era una adicción incontrolable. Por que el podía parar de hacerlo cuando quisiera. El control era suyo incluso en las peores situaciones.

"¿Y bien?"

Pero justo en ese momento, mientras se mordía el labio y miraba fijamente las cartas en su mano. Comprendió por fin que quizás las cosas se habían salido de control.

"¿Y bien?" volvió a repetir con ese cargado acento de arrogancia.

"¿Estas seguro que no quieres apostar otra cosa?" pregunto Harry de inmediato.

"Pero lo estas considerando, por que no te retiras del juego."

"Si…digo no…, Debe haber otra cosa…, cualquier cosa…" insistió mirando a los demás.

"¿Qué otra cosa seria mas digna de perder?"

"Malfoy..es…es una idea muy estúpida, te lo advierto…"

"¿aceptas o no?"

"Si…si…" se dijo sorprendido. Es una buena mano…

"Pon tus cartas en la mesa y júralo…"

"No voy a jurar nada, ¿no crees en mis palabras?"

Lucius lo miro a los ojos con incredulidad. Y supuso que era realmente algo muy idiota de decir.

"Bueno, lo juro…" bajo las cartas a la mesa, y le tendió la mano.

Lucius se la estrecho de inmediato y canturreo. "Como saben caballeros, ahora la apuesta incluye no solo nuestras fortunas, pero también uno de nuestros hijos…"

Una gota muy fría escurrió por la nuca de Harry.

"En mi caso será Draco, En tu caso será el de en medio, el que se llama Albus…"

"¿Por qué Albus?" pregunto Harry desconcertado. "¿Es una trampa?, ¿esto es una trampa?"

"Para nada, hay hechizos de la verdad en la habitación y lo sabes…, mi elección es puramente basada en el hecho de que tengo un nieto de la misma edad. Y será una excelente compañía…"

"Bien…" se dijo con aparente tranquilidad, pero su pecho latía furiosamente.

"Advoque…cantum…."

La magia sello el pacto con un pequeño resplandor.

"El perdedor no puede reclamar el premio de vuelta Potter…"

"¿crees que no soy suficiente hombre como para romper mi palabra?…"

"Espero que así sea, pues si lo haces morirás.."

En un segundo sintió el terror de sus propias acciones. Y miro las cartas con nerviosismo. Se pregunto si existían palabras suficientes para explicarle a Ginny. Si es que tenían que entregar a Albus. Pero por supuesto no las hay.

Y sintió la necesidad de estrellar la cabeza contra la mesa, y admitir que tenía un problema, uno muy grave. Seguro había perdido la cabeza.

Estaba loco de remate. Loco, loco, loco.

"Abre tus cartas ahora…" dijo Lucius.

Y Harry extendió las cartas con la cara hacia arriba. Su sangre bombeando con fuerza su corazón.

Los jugadores que se habían retirado antes, y habían dejado a Malfoy y a el en el juego. Gritaron extasiados al ver el resultado.

Pero estaba tan aterrado para contar las cartas.

"Por Merlín…" dijo en un suspiro Lucius. "No puede ser…."

Harry volteo y no dio crédito a lo que veía.

"No puede ser…conté y conté las cartas…" dijo Lucius. "Estaba seguro de las cartas que tenias…"

"¿Gane?" pregunto mirando entre ambos. "¿GANE?"

"juguemos de nuevo.., misma apuesta…" dijo Lucius de inmediato.

Harry estaba tan alucinado. Tan lleno de adrenalina. Que negó con la cabeza.

"No, no. Fue un juego limpio, hay hechizos y lo sabes…"

"¿Estas loco de remate?" pregunto Lucius señalando las cartas. "Mi hijo es un hombre casado, es un adulto con un hijo propio!"

"Puede verlo cuando quiera…" dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo el centro que contenía su anillo de matrimonio. Cientos de libras, euros, galeones y joyas. "Gane, Gane, Gane…"

"¿Estas loco?" repitió Malfoy. "¿Piensas reclamar el premio?"

"Por supuesto que si…" dijo Harry. "Lo gane en una apuesta. Si no estabas dispuesto a esto, ¿Por qué lo sugeriste entonces?. Si yo hubiera perdido, me habrías quitado a Albus en un parpadeo. Pero seré amable. Dile que venga a mi casa el fin de semana, donde vivirá de ahora en adelante."

Sintiéndose un ganador increíblemente suertudo. Camino a la puerta, dejando a los otros hombres literalmente solo con la túnica que tenían puesta.

Escucho la mesa siendo volteada. Así que se apresuro. Cuando salía por las puertas del casino. Hubiera jurado escuchar el grito despavorido de un hombre.

Notas de Autora.

He vuelto….

Se que no es la…típica narrativa pesada, de otros de mis fics. Pero me queme las neuronas en un fic hetero de Candy Candy. (El cual no tiene éxito.) Y en un fic metafísico de Crepusculo. (El cual no tiene éxito tampoco).

Que decidí volver por un poco mas de sexo homosexual. Si se preguntan .¿Que es Tranny?. Bueno es una palabrilla que encontré para buscar pornografía. (jojojo).


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo uno.

Un plato le paso rozando la cabeza.

"esta es mi casa ¿no?"

"Estos son mis hijos ¿no?" pregunto Ginny "Creo que tengo derecho sobre la casa también…"

"No es verdad Ginny, El papel dice que es mi casa…"

"Pero aquí viven mis hijos…"

"Si pero yo decido quien vive en mi casa.." insistió Harry.

"Estas completamente loco. Perdiste la cabeza…"

"Para nada, nunca pierdo…"

"Loco como una cabra…, no creas que no levantare una queja en servicios infantiles."

"Lo que sea, no te darán a los niños de todos modos…"

"maldito hijo de perra…"

"claro cariño…" dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Luego procedió con calma hacia la mesa, tomo una manzana, y al ritmo de platos lanzados, comenzó a comerla.

Ginny rompió absolutamente todos los platos hasta que estuvo satisfecha, luego, su teléfono celular la distrajo. Y se fue con una grosería.

"siempre tan linda…" murmuro. " justo como el día de nuestra boda…"

La chimenea estallo en un resplandor.

"POTTER"

"Oh! Mi premio esta aquí…" dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "bienvenido, por favor siéntate."

Draco Mafoy tomo una tasa del trastero y se lanzo a Harry. Quien estaba tan acostumbrado, que la esquivo con tranquilidad.

"¿estas loco igual que mi padre?"

"quizás…" dijo el . "Escucha, fue idea de tu padre en primer lugar…"

"No entiendo como aceptaste…" dijo Draco temblando de ira. "No puedes obligarme a estar aquí…"

"si vuelves a vivir en tu casa, tu padre morirá…" dijo Harry distraído sirviéndose un plato de cereal.

"¿No podre verlo?" pregunto aterrado. "¿mi hijo?, ¿mi esposa?"

"claro que puedes verlos, pero no vivir con ellos…"

"Es que no entiendo Potter…, no entiendo por que…"

"Mira, lo siento Draco, pero fue una apuesta entre caballeros…¿entiendes?"

"No…" dijo enojado. "¿Qué demonios podrías ganar de todo esto?"

"A ti…" contesto con una sonrisa. "te gane a ti…"

"No Potter…, iré con un experto. Debe haber una manera de deshacer este acuerdo."

"Bueno, puedes intentarlo. No pienso detenerte."

"Maldito hijo de perra patético, eso eres Potter, un tipo muy patético, sentado ahí en tu solitaria mesa. Mientras que tu ex esposa se acuesta con otros…"

Luego, Draco le lanzo dos tasas mas y se marcho con el resplandor de la chimenea.

"siempre tan lindo…" el soltó una carcajada. "justo como el día en que lo conocí…"

Negando con la cabeza, dejo la cocina, para volver a la cama.

+2+

"Estoy seguro que todo estará bien…, pero quiero que sepan que aposte cien galeones en este juego…" dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Luego, le dio una palmada a James, y un abrazo para ambos menores, Albus y Lily. Quienes sonrieron con alegría.

En su libro de paternidad estaba escrito que nada les subía mas el animo y la confianza en si mismos, que el apostar fuertes sumas en sus victorias. Por supuesto, ellos nunca lo dejaban perder.

Vio a los chicos salir al campo, así que subió a las gradas en la sección de padres. Se encontró de frente con Ron. Pero desde lo de Ginny, el había dejado de hablarle.

Todos pensaban que el tenia un problema y era adicto al juego. Pero el pensaba que solo era un hombre muy suertudo. Y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de apostar en lo que fuera.

El día de la gran pelea. Le había apostado a Ron que podía conseguir otros amigos. Y así había sido. Así que camino hacia ellos y paso de largo sin mirarlo de nuevo.

"Potter!" grito un hombre castaño. "Carter y Thomas han apostado hoy, ten cuidado, se pueden calentar los ánimos."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Tengo mi varita aquí mismo.."

"¿Qué paso en el casino?. Han comentado que ganaste algo…o..alguien…"

"El hijo de Malfoy…" dijo el con una sonrisa.

"¿Piensas de verdad quedártelo?"

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto riendo. "La verdad solo lo hago para joder con todos, darle una lección a Malfoy, no volverá a sentarse en mi mesa, si sabe lo que le conviene"

Dave soltó una carcajada amigable y se acomodo mejor pasándole las palomitas de maíz.

"estas perdiendo la cabeza…"

"Todos dicen eso" dijo Harry cogiendo un puñado.

"Escucha…" dijo Dave acercándose a el. "Tengo un polvo aquí mismo.."

"Por dios, estamos en una escuela Dave, estamos en el juego de nuestros hijos…"

"Vamos Potter, apuestas en estos juegos y es ilegal…"

Dave saco de su abrigo dos pequeños papelitos doblados muchas veces. Harry los miro de reojo. Y sonrió tomando uno de su mano.

Trato de ser discreto mientras lo abría y lamia el contenido de polvo verde que había escondido en el interior.

Enseguida, y naturalmente, su cuerpo se lleno de la sustancia. Pudo sentir descargas de adrenalina que lo hacían sentirse caótico, confundido.

Pero después de unos segundos, su cuerpo los absorbió y se relajo en su lugar. Ambos perdieron la vista en el juego que había comenzado.

"Puedo ver hasta sus poros …" dijo con sorpresa Dave.

Harry asintió, mirando los mas minúsculos detalles en jugadores que se encontraban cientos de metros alejados de el.

Solían consumir la droga en los juegos de cartas, para agudizar sus sentidos y advertir las reacciones de alegría, y pánico en los jugadores. Reacciones que normalmente pasaban desapercibidas cuando eran expertos en blofear.

"¿sabes? Cuando jugué con Malfoy no tome nada…" dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "Un grave error que pudo costarme mi hijo…"

"hahaha…, Mira la cara de Malfoy, esta del otro lado del campo."

Harry los encontró de inmediato. Sentados en las gradas del poste de enfrente. Las dos damas miraban el juego. Pero ambos Malfoys miraban con rabia hacia el.

"no sabia que Scorpius juagaba hoy…" dijo volteando momentáneamente para buscarlo en el aire.

"Hubo cambio de banca antes de que llegaras…" Dave miro fijamente las gradas y se carcajeo.

"Hombre que se ven furiosos" volvió a reír Dave con alegría.

Y Harry miro a los dos hombres. El cabello de Draco había crecido pasado de sus hombros. Todo el mundo sabia que se había hecho algo hacia unos años para que volviera a crecer fuerte y lacio como el de su padre.

Quien al parecer, por lo que Harry veía, tallaba los dientes en un rictus de furia absoluta.

Pero volviendo la vista hacia Draco, también noto que lucia muy joven con el cabello suelto. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas. Y sus labios rojos. Casi brillantes, como si llevaba brillo labial.

Y el se revolvió incomodo con la vista. Por que tenia años que no lo veía tan detenidamente. Luego, mirándolo directo a los ojos grises. Que se veían perfectamente claros y furiosos. Determinados a terminar el acuerdo. El parpadeo en un micro segundo. Pero Harry aprecio lo que parecía rímel sobre las pestañas.

Confundido forzó la vista más sobre Draco. Pero el hombre, cansado de sostenerle la mirada, había volteado hacia su hijo en el juego.

Lentamente, saliendo del estupor de la droga en un momento de lucidez. Se dio cuenta de que sus oídos estaban contaminados del ruido de las gradas y los gritos.

Miro confundido a su alrededor. Por que había jurado que el mundo se había enmudecido mientras miraba a Draco.

Tuvo que conformarse con continuar la exploración de su cuerpo y no la de sus ojos. Así que miro el talle de la túnica. Que debía ser chica, y se desenrollaba de color negro sobre su cuerpo delgado. Al final, de donde provenían sus piernas miro perplejo el material brillante de color blanco satinado. No se veía mucho de el. Por que naturalmente solo eran unos centímetros antes que se perdieran en las botas.

Pero para el, con la droga encima, le parecían claramente unas medias.

La visión se desvaneció enseguida. Por que Draco se había jalado la túnica sobre las botas en un acto reflejo.

"medias…" murmuro confundido.

"¿Potter?" pregunto Dave sonriendo. "¿Harry?"

El volteo a mirarlo. "¿uh?"

"Amigo, vuelve conmigo, la droga te consumió, te has quedado como un idiota mirando el mismo lugar por diez minutos…"

"¿de verdad?" pregunto volteando de nuevo hacia el juego. "¿No es del tipo alucinógeno, verdad?"

"no que yo sepa…"

"extraño"

"Pero no puedo quitarme la trompeta de los oídos…" murmuro Dave mirando hacia el lugar donde un hombre tocaba una trompeta como parte de la porra.

Harry soltó una carcajada profunda.

Cuando termino el juego. El cual por supuesto había ganado. Quito la bolsa de galeones de donde la habían escondido debajo de las gradas. Y corrió con el contenido sin despedirse.

De haberse quedado. Los otros hombres de la apuesta, le habrían reñido que regresara el dinero. Cosa que no iba hacer. Así que se perdió en la multitud de estudiantes, y dio vuelta al campo de juego, lo mas rápido que pudo.

La droga había terminado su efecto. Y podía sentirse mucho mas lucido en ese momento. Así que se escondió en la estructura de madera lo mejor que pudo con magia, y espero paciente a que la multitud de la torre de Slytherin se vaciara.

Como siempre, los Malfoy fueron los últimos en levantarse, para esperar que la multitud de muchedumbre se disipara al momento de hacer su ceremoniosa bajada.

Inclino la cabeza ante la visión de la túnica de las damas. Y miro horrorizado cuando Lucius Malfoy quien tenia sangre escocesa y no llevaba ropa interior paso encima de el. Quejándose ruidosamente que ninguno de sus descendientes había nacido con el maravilloso don del juego.

Y luego. Como había esperado. Draco bajo lentamente. Siempre era el ultimo en avanzar entre sus familiares. Y el pensaba que eso reflejaba un sentimiento de derrota que siempre le había dado curiosidad.

Pego tanto el ojo a la madera para ver el interior oscuro de su túnica. Y entonces lo vio.

Draco Malfoy de verdad llevaba unas medias de satín blancas y brillosas que se pegaban a su cuerpo como la piel. Pudo ver el largo recorrido de su pantorrilla, hasta su muslo. Y más arriba el contorno de su miembro apretado en medio.

Es claro decir que Harry ahogo un grito en ese momento. Lo que no lo era, es saber si fue de alegría, excitación , sorpresa o espanto.

Draco paso de largo sin darse cuenta, y se marcho con su familia con derrota escrita en el rostro. Pero el quien tenia una erección completa y dolorosa, quedo estupefacto y alzo la cabeza hasta que se golpeo contra la madera, abriéndose una ceja en el proceso.

Tuvo que respirar profundo varias veces, pero comprendió que eso no serviría de nada con su problema, y aun tenia que ir a ver a sus hijos.

Se mordió el labio con nervios y apunto la varita hacia su entrepierna. El hechizo era doloroso y lanzo una maldición. Luego, solio cojeando de su escondite. Y fue en busca de sus bebes.

+3+

La noche del domingo. Se despertó al los horribles gritos en la planta baja. Se puso unos tennies y bajo corriendo, para encontrar a toda la familia Malfoy en su sala.

Con el mayor sentado en el sillón señalando su garganta y jadeando.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Qué sucede?. Que la estúpida maldición esta funcionado." Dijo Draco exaltado.

Harry se sintió incomodo mirándolo por que Draco solo llevaba una bata de dormir.

"Ah..si…si, la maldición…, le dije que tenia de plazo el fin de semana…"

"Estúpido idiota, papa se fue a dormir y en medio de la noche comenzó a ahogarse. No sabemos como pararlo. No podemos deshacer el hechizo…"

"¿Qué hay del experto?" pregunto Harry revolviéndose el cabello nervioso, mirando a Lucius quien comenzaba a ponerse morado.

Draco se sonrojo enormemente. "Dijo que debía quedarme contigo hasta que pudiera resolverlo.."

"Pues quédate…" dijo Harry confundido.

"Pero que idiota" se quejo Astoria mirando enfurecida.

"¿Quién les dijo que pueden venir a joderme en medio de la noche?. Si no quieres venir a vivir aquí, Pues quédate en tu casa, y que muera tu padre…"

"Astoria cariño, por favor déjame a mi resolver esto." dijo Draco con suavidad

"¿Quién te crees Potter, para pensar que te dejare quedarte con mi marido?"

"Su padre lo perdió en una apuesta legal" dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño y comenzando a enfadarse.

"Potter, por favor, debe haber algo que se pueda hacer…" dijo Narcissa calmadamente.

Harry la miro, agacho la cabeza en respeto, y luego dijo "lo siento, yo no hice el contrato. Fue el, ¿Quién por cierto no se ve mas morado?"

"Bien, bien, me quedare. ME QUEDO" grito Draco.

Y su padre fue liberado de inmediato por la fuerza que lo ahorcaba.

"Pero Draco" dijo su esposa. "¿estas loco?"

"es por mi padre…, y es temporal solamente, tiene que haber una solución." Dijo Draco.

Harry suspiro. Y miro incomodo la interacción de la pareja.

"Potter…"murmuro Lucius. "Apostemos de nuevo…"

"¿Qué no te deja esto una lección Malfoy?, Apostar es malo para ti, Ahora, todos, fuera de mi casa, es domingo y tengo que trabajar mañana…"

Todos parecieron ofendidos. Pero el camino hacia su recamara de inmediato sin mirar atrás. Escucho mas ajetreo pero al final solo escucho a Draco gritarle un par de groserías.

Al parecer, derrotado de no obtener respuesta, se quedo dormido en el sofá.

Donde lo encontró a la mañana siguiente. Se le había hecho tarde como siempre para ir al ministerio. Pero eso no lo detuvo de admirar el cuerpo desparramado sobre el sofá. Luego cortando su ruidosa respiración, se dio cuenta que podía usar la varita para….

En un impulso agito de inmediato la madera, y admiro como el dobladillo de la bata del rubio se elevaba silenciosa hasta mostrar su trasero.

Su trasero cubierto por pantaletas.

Sintió un mareo repentino a causa de la hemorragia nasal que se acaba de provocar. Su pene palpitaba con fuerza dentro de sus pantalones y casi deja caer la tela. Pero la devolvió con rapidez a su lugar. Se encamino a la puerta preguntándose. ¿Por qué Draco le provocaba erecciones en los peores momentos?. Luego se lanzo el hechizo congelador que dejo una oscura mancha en sus pantalones y desapareció su problema.

En su trabajo estuvo musitando sobre que hacer con James. Quien terminaba ese verano el colegio. Pero luego, resolviendo que el escogería. Paso las siguientes dos horas con la cabeza vacía arrojando bolitas de papel mojado por medio de un bolígrafo vacio y adornando el techo de su oficina.

Luego, Wurst, vino a verlo para jugar dados mágicos. Y se gano el almuerzo lujoso del menú de la cafetería.

Fue de inmediato con el ticket en mano, y justo en la línea ejecutiva. En la cual nunca se había formado. Se encontró con Draco. Quien lo miro sonrojado y enfurecido, todo en una misma expresión.

"Hola Draco" dijo complacido. "Vienes aquí siempre?"

"¿Por qué habría de ir en la cola de mal vivientes?" pregunto como si fuera lógico.

Y entonces Harry juro en ese momento que haría cualquier cosa para comer en la línea ejecutiva de ahora en adelante.

Cuando a Draco le entregaron su charola. Se marcho veloz entre la multitud. Pero Harry pudo alcanzarlo con la suya en las manos. Y lo siguió entre las mesas hasta la mas alejada y escondida por un pilar.

"¿tu lugar favorito?" le pregunto morboso admirándolo. Draco solo se sonrojo en respuesta.

Como Draco se había sentado y no pensaba conversar con el. Se decidió a sentarse en el puesto de enfrente.

Había algo sobre Draco Malfoy que no podía identificar por que siempre había estado ahí. Pero ahora, el cabello hermosamente largo que resaltaba sus facciones afiladas, lo hacia mas acentuado.

Noto de inmediato que el rostro de Lucius, a diferencia, era cuadrado y se veía masculino con el cabello suelto. Pero Draco. El cual tenia facciones afiladas y suaves, era sin dudas afeminado.

Pero no el tipo de afeminado ridículo, al cual se le pasa la mirada y luego uno se carcajea. No, Draco tenia una elegancia natural en sus movimientos delicados. Algo que asemejaba a una gran dama. En especifico una copia masculina de su madre.

Pero era tan imperceptible que solo alguien como el podía notarlo. Era extraño, por que era decididamente varonil y femenil en una misma esencia.

Como un hombre por fuera, y una mujer por dentro.

Y eso le calentó la entre pierna con rapidez.

"¿Por qué demonios me miras así?" dijo con hosquedad

Definitivamente Draco no era del tipo amariconado.

"Nada…"

"tienes caca en el cerebro…"

"sin dudas…" respondió Harry con seriedad. "Estoy pensando en ti…"

Draco se sonrojo de nuevo y se hundió en su comida como si el hubiera dejado de existir.

Luego, como si cayera de repente en cuenta, de que Draco Malfoy lo atraía. Despertó de su estupor y trato de mirarlo de nuevo como un sujeto.

Pero como el no era cualquier sujeto. Termino mirando lo que parecía esmalte sobre las uñas bien cortadas.

El rubio lo descubrió mirando, y azoto la charola de su comida.

"¡Ya esta bien de juegos Potter!" Draco alejo su charola y lo miro a los ojos. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"¿Querer que cosa?" pregunto desconcertado.

"Que quieres para liberarme. Estoy seguro que puedo arreglar algo. Pagar a la zorra de tu ex esposa. Pagar al hombre que se la jode. Puedo amedrentar a los profesores de tus hijos."

"Oh…no quiero nada…" dijo convencido. "Solo quiero que vivas conmigo…"

"Patético…"

"Muy patético…" contesto Harry frunciendo el ceño. "Pero no presionare las cosas…"

Luego, dejo su medio comido almuerzo ejecutivo, tomo su chaqueta y se marcho dejando a Draco atrás.

Regreso a su oficina y se sentó con pesadez. Una leve depresión lo había poseído de inmediato. Quizás Malfoy tenia razón y necesitaba desesperadamente la compañía.

Desde lo de Ginny no había tenido una relación estable con ninguna dama. No pensaba hacerlo en realidad. Lily le había advertido que ninguna mujer seria digna de ser su madre.

Ella se lo había dicho con rabia en los ojos, y le había dolido suficiente que Ginny lo odiara, como para dejar que la otra mujer importante en su vida lo odiara también.

¿Acaso era eso lo único que bastaba para volverlo homosexual?.

Lo único cierto era que nunca había tenido la intención antes. Y dudaba mucho que se repitiera con otro tipo. Quizás era un pervertido y ni si quiera estaba enterado que le calentaban las medias.

¿Draco las llevaba durante el almuerzo?. Eso último lo hizo retorcerse dentro de su asiento.

+4+

El resto del día no pudo quitarse las medias satinadas de la cabeza, ni las pantaletas de la mañana. Así que derrotado espero paciente a que terminara su turno, el cual parecía nunca llegar a tiempo.

Cuando llego a casa, en su sala se habían instalado dos baúles muy lujosos. Pensó que seria amable de su parte si los subía a una habitación.

Decidió que el mejor lugar de momento, seria la habitación de James.

Pero por supuesto, cuando los puso en el suelo de nuevo, y se dio cuenta que estaba solo, paso los siguientes veinte minutos tratando de abrirlo para descubrir su contenido. Y otros quince en descubrir los compartimientos secretos.

El miedo a ser descubierto por el rubio le provocaba mucha adrenalina en el cuerpo. La sustancia a la que nunca había dudado ser adicto.

Pero entonces, con un click final, una línea de cajoneras secretas apareció dentro del espacio. Las abrió tan ávido, con el corazón en el cuello.

Y no podía creer que había encontrado el cajón de la lencería. De inmediato, y sintiéndose como un adolescente. Tomo las delgadas pantaletas de encaje negro, y como un enfermo sexual las olio.

Cerró los ojos intoxicado ante la esencia impregnada en ellas. Lamento que estuvieran sin usar recientemente. Pero como habían estado en el cajón de sus cosas, aun podía oler su fantasmal aroma.

Las guardo apresurado dentro de su camisa, y luego termino cerrando todos los cajones en el orden en el que los había descubierto.

Luego, salió casi volando del cuarto con una erección enorme en los pantalones, y se encerró en la pieza principal aventando los zapatos en todas direcciones.

Se quito los pantalones con una rapidez increíble. Y se dejo caer en la cama, rebuscando dentro de su pecho su precioso contenido.

Una aspiración profunda en la tela. Y sintió que se venia sin si quiera tocarse. Tomo su miembro y gimió acaloradamente.

De inmediato se apresuro a colocarse las pantaletas sobre la cabeza. Parecía un idiota así, pero era la mejor manera para no ensuciarlas en una primera vez con ellas.

El encaje era delgado, y podía ver atreves de la tela, alucinado con la visión. Luego, sintió que su esencia lo consumía por completo. Cerro los ojos y comenzó a masturbarse como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Ni si quiera se había sentido así en previos intentos. Sentía intimidad, la sensualidad. El erotismo, Las pantaletas sobre la cabeza.

Estaba excitado. Su corazón latía. Se sentía perderse. La presión en el estomago.

Y se vino con un quejido profundo. Ronco y lastimero. Nunca se había sentido así, y fue una desilusión casi de inmediato.

Había sido tan poco duradero. Y aun mas el hecho de que ni si quiera Ginny, ha quien había amado mucho en el momento en el que concibieron a sus hijos. Había despertado los sentimientos que unas simples pantaletas de encaje le producían.

Pero no eran exactamente las pantaletas. Si no el hecho de que un hombre adulto casado las había usado en secreto.

Y ahora estaba loco por dicho hombre que ahora estaba condenado a vivir con el. Pero la duda seria si la condena no se la había impuesto a si mismo.

Negando con la cabeza, intento recuperar la respiración. Luego, mirando el desastre de semen sobre su cuerpo y las colchas. Por que realmente había soltado una descarga descomunal. Se levanto apresurado al baño de su pieza a limpiarse.

Tuvo que tomar una ducha, y luego cambiar todas las sabanas.

Para ese momento, escucho a Draco en la planta baja.

Notas de Autor:

No se si esta historia comenzó Bizarra, o simplemente se volvió en el camino. Solo puedo decir que no importa que sean mis personajes.

Un gato y un canario, un cazador y un caníbal, un zorro y un perro, coyote y correcaminos.

Travesti y Adicto al juego.

No importa que sea, mis historias de alguna manera descienden al drama. Pero aun les faltan algunos capítulos para verlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo dos.

"Puse tus cosas en la habitación de mi hijo el mayor…" le dijo con una sonrisa, sacudiéndose el agua del cabello mojado.

Draco asintió distraído mirando los pergaminos en sus manos. Estaba sentado en el sillón con unos lentes de montura cuadrada y el cabello largo suelto enmarcando su rostro.

"El semestre termina en una semana…" dijo de repente.

Harry lo sabia, los chicos estarían de vuelta muy pronto y eso lo animaba siempre.

"Scorpius quiere pasar el verano conmigo…"

"genial, mas gente es mas festivo…"

"Es un desastre, pero no pudimos persuadirlo…" dijo Draco con un dejo de tristeza.

"Estoy seguro que los chicos estarán bien…" menciono sentándose a un lado.

Realmente no pudo evitarlo. Miro las mejillas coloradas que parecían tener un maquillaje sutil, casi fantasmal sobre su pálido rostro. Cosméticos finos como los de su madre.

El perfume. Los lentes cuadrados.

"¿quieres algo en especifico?..." pregunto parándose de inmediato, por que sintió su entrepierna reaccionar salvaje. Incontrolable.

Así que, camino hacia la cocina. Comenzó a hurgar en el refrigerador. Saco algunos vegetales. Pero cuando salió de nuevo hacia la sala para mostrarle sus sugerencias.

Draco se estaba poniendo la capa de viaje.

"Cenare con mi esposa Potter…"

Y en una llamarada, se había marchado. Demasiado desilusionado para ser verdad. Harry regreso todo a su lugar. Decidió que no tenia hambre después de todo y se fue a su estudio con tensión sobre los hombros.

No existía día malo para ir al casino. Y ese fue su lema durante la semana entera. El no tomaba muy bien el rechazo después de su divorcio, así que enojado consigo mismo, se la paso apostando escandalosas sumas de dinero para evitar pensar y llegar muy tarde a casa.

El jueves le gano a un visitante extranjero que termino golpeándolo sobre la mesa del cubilete. Pasaba de vez en cuando, y el era muy malo curándose a si mismo. Así que se quedo con el ojo morado solo para impresionar a sus hijos. Quien lo veían como un héroe de rudeza.

James en especial, siempre lo había visto como un roble. Fuerte e imponente, un héroe de juvenil vitalidad, como lo había sido cuando tuvo a su primer hijo. Y lo de Ginny realmente no había cambiado su imagen ante el mayor.

En cuanto Albus.

Bueno, Albus era distinto.

El chico lo había visto llorar amargamente como una niña, lo había visto tener pesadillas cuando el niño ocupaba el espacio de la esposa ausente en la cama matrimonial, por que el vacio lo asustaba durante la noche, lo había visto derrumbarse en lugares públicos. Albus creció diferente quizás por ello. Y el avergonzado, trataba de impresionarlo para recuperar su imagen.

"Patético…" se dijo a si mismo. "Mi hijo me consuela y es mi mejor amigo…"

Los chicos bajaron del tren apresurados, saludando como unos maniacos. Les dio un caluroso abrazo. Y dejo que Lily se colgara de su brazo, mientras que con el otro le llevaba el baúl.

Cada día parecía que Lily en especial se le escapaba de las manos. Sus hermanos eran realmente inmaduros en comparación de la mujer en la que ella se había convertido. Pero Harry solo era el objeto de su admiración, ella lo amaba, y el la amaba a ella muchísimo.

Pero ella mantenía cierta distancia en cosas en las que un padre no puede adentrarse. De algún modo la chica era también muy apegada a Ginny. Y sabia que ella era un pequeño espía para la bruja de ex esposa. Siempre existiría una pequeña barrera entre ellos, un padre y una hija adolescente. Raramente se dejaba abrazar, y exigía la privacidad de una señorita.

Los llevo a todos al mejor almacén en el distrito comercial de Londres. Y dejo que ellos lo desfalcaran por completo en sus más mínimos y absolutos caprichos. Luego, los llevo a comer en el mejor restaurante en el que se pudieron cruzar.

"Escuchen…este verano tendremos dos invitados…"

"¿Hugo?" pregunto Lily con una sonrisa enorme.

"No, no son sus primos.." dijo Harry encendiendo un cigarrillo. "Pero deben conocerlo igual…"

"¿Stevens?" pregunto James con el filete aun dentro de la boca.

Albus le dio un codazo a su hermano, quien se disculpo, limpiándose la boca de inmediato. El joven pelinegro frunció el ceño unos minutos. Y el sonrió, por que siempre le había parecido chistoso que su hijo menor cuidara del mayor y de la menor, mejor de lo que Ginny y el habían hecho para cuidarlos.

"No; se trata de Scorpius Malfoy…"

Los tres lo miraron desconcertados.

"¿Scor…peus?..¿quien demonios es?"dijo James con verdadera sinceridad.

Harry sonrió sorprendido. "¿El hijo de Draco Malfoy? ¿Slytherin?"

Pero los chicos siguieron mirándolo desconcertados.

"¡Ohhh vamos, el va en tu mismo año Albus!" dijo exaltado. "Rubio, de ojos grises.."

"¿Por qué debería conocerlo?" pregunto Albus bebiendo de su soda.

"Bueno, el simple hecho de que esta en Slytherin debería sonar alarmas en los tres…"

"Realmente no te entiendo Papa…" dijo Lily.

"¿Y esto debería ser un inconveniente?" pregunto Albus. "¿Pense que no querías que cayéramos en los estereotipos del color de las casas?."

"Pues…"dudo Harry. "No, solo pensé que quizás lo conocías de alguna rivalidad…"

"Tengo la vaga idea de quien hablas…" contesto James arrebatándole el cigarrillo de la mano. "Pero no se nada sobre el…" volteo hacia sus hermanos y dijo "Juega con Slytherin como bateador suplente, pero raramente lo eligen"

Y simplemente no podía creer que sus hijos no conocieran al hijo de su infame enemigo infantil. Le parecía un verdadero escándalo. ¿Estudiar sin tener enemigos mortales?, ¿Qué demonios les enseñaban ahora en Hogwarts?- se pregunto repetidas veces.

"Como sea, su padre esta viviendo conmigo debido a un pequeño inconveniente. Y su hijo quiere pasar tiempo con el. Así que ambos estarán en la casa…"

"No en mi cuarto…" dijo Lily con rapidez.

"Ni en el mío…" apunto James.

"Demonios…" dijo Albus mirándolos. "Bien. Bien, el chico puede quedarse conmigo supongo…"

"Gracias Albus, eres muy amable…" dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

Los tres adolescentes soltaron una carcajada alegre.

Cuando los condujo a casa, comenzó a sentirse ansioso por el resultado de dichoso encuentro. Quizás Malfoy había tenido razón y esto olía a desastre desde el inicio.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta. La pasividad de la casa lo sorprendió mucho. Los chicos entraron con naturalidad, fueron directo al sillón, y como cualquier día encendieron el televisor que secretamente extrañaban.

Desconcertado entro en la cocina. Donde Draco y Scorpius reían quietamente. Al mirarlo entrar, el menor se levanto de inmediato.

"Señor Potter…" saludo con educación. "Gracias por dejar a mi padre quedarse con usted…es muy amable…"

Harry miro sorprendido al chico alto, guapo y varonil. Tenia el cabello cortó en un peinado rebelde. Pero era sumamente amable.

"claro…" dijo desconcertado.

"Le estaba diciendo Potter…, que debido a que mi trabajo lo requiere, necesitaba de un lugar en Londres donde pasar el verano. Como le escribió su abuelo…"

"Es realmente amable de su parte…" dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa.

El asintió distraído. "Por supuesto…"

"Y no se como agradecerle que me deje pasar el verano en su casa…"

"Escucha Scorpius ¿Puedo llamarte así?" El chico asintió. "No me agradezcas nada."

Luego, se sentó con ellos curioso. El chico era un ángel.

"Escucha Draco…"

El mencionado gruño en respuesta, un gruñido que rebosaba odio puro. Pero que su hijo era absolutamente incapaz de captar por que miro desconcertado a su padre.

"decidí que…" su garganta se sintió seca de inmediato. "Que Scorpius puede quedarse con Albus en su habitación, le acomodaremos algo. Y tu…, tu puedes quedarte en mi cama…"

Draco se levanto exaltado. Negando furiosamente con la cabeza. Sonrojado, rabioso.

"Nunca.."

"¿pero Padre?" pregunto el chico. "¿No es malo para tu espalda pasar la noche en un sofá?"

"No Scorpius, estaré bien…"

"Oh, insisto…" dijo Harry con una sonrisa para el chico.

"Por favor padre, considérelo.."

"¿Scorpius me gustaría mucho si pudieras presentarte con mis hijos?. Están en la sala, por favor, siéntete como en casa…"

"Por supuesto señor Potter…" dijo levantándose con una sonrisa y saliendo educadamente.

"¿Por dios que has hecho con ese niño?" pregunto Harry soltando una carcajada.

"No te importa, el hecho de que tu críes salvajes no significa que los demás chicos lo sean…"

"¿entonces dormirás en mi cama?" pregunto Harry con una sonrisa lasciva.

Para ese momento, estaba absolutamente seguro que Draco sabia, que el sabia de su sucio secreto.

Los sonrojos, y la actitud defensiva lo habían delatado toda la semana. Y mientras mas detalles miraba, mas curioso se sentía del misterio de su peculiar afición. Si es que eso era lo que el ocultaba.

En un segundo, lo imagino en un sexy conjunto de baño, y se revolvió incomodo.

"¿sin ti en ella?" pregunto Draco frunciendo el ceño.

Harry soltó una carcajada. Estaba ansioso de encararlo. "¿Llevas color carmín en los labios?, ¿O es un tono cereza?"

"Púdrete…"

"Te compre un regalo de bodas…"

Draco lo miro escandalizado.

"Son unas medias de red…" Harry suspiro sacándolas de su chaqueta, donde las había escondido toda la tarde. "sueño con que te las pongas para mi…"

"Estas enfermo Potter, muy enfermo…, necesitas ayuda de inmediato."

"Dime Draco, ¿sabe tu esposa de tu pequeña afición? ¿Acaso comparten la lencería?"

"si dices una palabra mas te matare…" gruño Draco.

"¿Frente a tu hijo?"

El rubio enmudeció unos minutos. La furia era palpable. "Sabia que querías algo…"

"¿uh?"

"¿Quieres sexo?"

"¿Lo quieres tu?" pregunto Harry esperanzado.

"No" dijo Draco. Y luego pregunto con incredulidad "¿Ese es el precio por que me liberes?…"

"¿umm y si me gusta tanto que no puedo liberarte?" dijo Harry como si se preguntara a si mismo

" te matare al final del verano.." contesto Draco frunciendo el ceño. "¿Por qué esperar, si puedo matarte ahora?".

"¿Y si a ti te gusta tanto que no puedes dejarlo?" El cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio como si imaginara.

"Nunca Potter!" grito Draco exaltado.

"¿Es una apuesta?" Pregunto Harry de inmediato.

Pero la conversación termino. Por que Scorpius volvió corriendo a la cocina para checar a su padre. Y Albus venia con el.

+4+

Scorpius se gano la simpatía de todos, y rápidamente les relato a sus hijos su visión de la vida escolar. Compartiendo el lado oscuro de la mayoría de los rumores de la escuela.

Eso los entretuvo hasta pasada la noche. Pero luego el los apresuro a terminar y a subir a sus habitaciones, por que Draco se había retirado mucho mas temprano.

Sin embargo cuando fue a su pieza, encontró la puerta sellada con un hechizo tan poderoso, que estaba cansado para intentar quitarlo. Así que regreso al sofá en la sala con solo su solitaria mano.

La mañana siguiente, despertó al quieto murmullo de dos adolescentes. Los miro acomodar lo que parecía ser la mesa, con juego de cubiertos para todos.

Albus ponía los vasos, y Scorpius los cubiertos. Y llego a la conclusión de que ellos no eran muy parecidos a pesar de la edad. El rubio era alto, tenía el cabello rebelde y mechones pintados de color azul, no se había dado cuenta de que usaba una argolla negra en el oído. Pero a pesar de su pinta, usaba vaqueros y camisas muy muggles. Y tenía una personalidad arrolladoramente amable.

Albus por el contrario, era pequeño, su cabello estaba bien arreglado, y le gustaban mucho las túnicas negras. Y su personalidad era explosiva, incluso violenta, aun que normalmente era callado.

"Es por mi abuelo, ¿sabes?" pregunto Scorpius con una sonrisa. "Es como los muggles después de la segunda guerra mundial. Los jóvenes se rebelaron en contra de sus abuelos y padres en protesta…"

"Creo que eso se le llama movimiento punk…" dijo Albus

"Bueno, soy un mago que se viste de muggle…, mas que una moda, creo que es un manifiesto…"

"entonces…tu abuelo sigue….tu sabes…¿en contra de los muggles?"

"Ya no puede decirlo abiertamente, pero estoy seguro que lo hace…"

"¿Qué hay de tu padre?" pregunto Albus con una sonrisa.

"Mi padre…" murmuro Scorpius. "No lo se, tiene su propio manifiesto…"

"¿Manifiesto del lápiz labial?" pregunto su hijo.

Y el se quiso dar a si mismo una cachetada, ¿Cómo podía su hijo preguntar tal estupidez? Quizás realmente era un mal padre. Draco lo hacia palidecer en comparación. Su hijo era maduro e inteligente, y amable. Y Albus un grosero impertinente.

"Es solo una etapa, estoy seguro, ¿estoy aquí verdad?" dijo Scorpius deteniendo a Albus de los brazos. "Mi padre no es homosexual, solo le gustan algunas cosas…"

"lo siento, pero es que es muy obvio…" se disculpo. "No quería ofenderte, solo me da curiosidad"

"No te preocupes. Creo que mi padre es muy vulnerable, tiene sus problemas y me preocupa que alguien quiera aprovecharse de su confusión. Nunca nadie lo ha hecho, pero si un hombre se le acerca, le romperé la cara en cientos de pedazos. Y luego le cortare las bolas y se las mandare a su madre."

Harry abrió los ojos con desconcierto, y hundió el rostro en el sofá. Albus soltó una carcajada.

"¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿tienes una debilidad de la cual un hombre se pueda aprovechar?"

Scorpius se encogió de hombros enigmático. "Yo soy diferente. Lo mío no es confusión, ni debilidad. "

"Si ya lo veo, es gracioso por que creo que tengo un don para detectar estas cosas.." respondió su hijo, trazando con la mano el rostro de Scorpius. "¿Quieres ir conmigo al centro comercial muggle?"

Scorpius sonrió, tomo la mano de Albus. "¿nunca te has equivocado?"

"Nunca fallo…" dijo Albus. "Pero mejor si lo confirmo en un cita"

Y ese fue el fin de la conversación, el se sintió muy desconcertado. ¿Acaso su propio hijo estaba coqueteando con otro hombre?, ¿era eso si quiera posible? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Oh por Merlín… se dijo a si mismo. ¿Albus era gay?.

+222+

Cuando entro en la oficina de Hermione. Como siempre sin ser invitado, sin molestarse en saber si ella estaba ocupada.

Se dejo caer en la silla de visitantes. Y en silencio musito mientras ella apenas y lo veía sobre los documentos que tenía en las manos.

"Creo que soy homosexual…"

"ummm" dijo ella sin cuidado.

"Creo que Albus es Homosexual…"

Y ella aparto todo hacia un lado y le mando una mirada paciente.

"Creo que Draco Malfoy es travesti…"

"De acuerdo Harry…, creo que esta vez tus paranoia trascienden de lo normal. ¿Qué son todas estas conclusiones tan dementes que vienes a decirme?."

"¿Es posible volverse gay?"

"supongo…" dijo ella dudosa. "¿Pero por que crees que Albus lo es?"

"Oh, se como es un coqueteo cuando lo veo…" dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Lo estaba haciendo esta mañana con Scorpius Malfoy"

Ella soltó una carcajada. "¿SI? ¿Y cual es la probabilidad?, Acaso me dices que tu te has vuelto gay y crees que Malfoy lo es. Y además tu hijo lo es y estaba coqueteando con el hijo de Malfoy"

"La manzana nunca cae lejos del árbol, es lo que dicen…"

"Bueno, realmente si estabas obsesionado con Malfoy en la escuela. Pero ahora que descubriste lo que todo el mundo sabe.."

"¿Todo el mundo lo sabe?" pregunto escandalizado.

"Claro que si, por dios, su maquillaje no es muy cargado, pero es notable…"razono ella con calma. "Además, los rumores de que se le ha visto en ciertos lugares…"

"Por dios…" murmuro.

"Nadie dice nada, por supuesto, por que tiene una reputación muy respetable, y todo el mundo sabe también que tiene una esposa, a la que parece amar mucho. Nadie juzga lo que hace en su tiempo libre.."

"¿Qué hay de mi?" pregunto apresurado. "Nunca me había sentido así…"

"¿de verdad te causa conflicto?"

"No, es demasiado obvio que me calienta, nadie puede negar cuando tiene una erección como las que me provoca Malfoy…"

"Diuk…" dijo ella "te adaptas bien…"

"Bueno, una vez me dijeron que era mago, que mis padres habían sido asesinados, y que era el elegido de una profecía. Después de adaptarme a eso, creo que ya no me sorprende descubrir cosas sobre mi."

Ella soltó una carcajada y asintió. Luego frunciendo el ceño pregunto "¿Y como es que Albus y tu terminaron teniendo contacto con los Malfoy?"

Y Harry trato de relatarle sobre los acontecimientos en el casino. Ella por supuesto no aprobaba sus actividades de jugador, pero era tolerante, por que ella siempre lo había comprendido en lugar de tomar partido en lo que su esposo le decía.

De alguna manera, aun que Hermione amara a Ron tanto como a su propia vida. Eso no justificaba la falta de tacto y comprensión a la terrible etapa por la que paso Harry. Sin embargo perder a su mejor amigo fue algo que en el fondo en realidad, nunca había superado.

+LOL+

Al encontrar a James y Lily tirados frente al televisor. Lo primero que pregunto fue, ¿Dónde esta Albus?". A lo que contestaron que se había ido después del almuerzo con Scorpius y no habían vuelto.

"¿Dónde esta Malfoy?"

"Oh…el señor Malfoy se encerró en tu alcoba, y no ha salido de ahí desde que llego hace dos horas…"

"Bien…bien…" dijo Harry mordiéndose el labio y mirando expectante hacia las escaleras. Luego, sonriendo como idiota. Saco su cartera con premura.

"Tengan, aquí hay 200 libras, vayan al cine…"

"No queremos ir al cine, hoy pasan un concierto en Tv…" dijo Lily con un tono implorante.

"No fue una sugerencia, es una orden, quiero que se vayan al cine A-H-O-R-A"

James rezongo audiblemente, pero el se quito un zapato en amenaza, y como ellos no se levantaban, se los lanzo. Los chicos gritaron en protesta, pero eventualmente apagaron la televisión, se calzaron los zapatos, fueron al vestíbulo donde tomaron sus abrigos y salieron refunfuñando.

El espero varios minutos, por si se les ocurría volver. Pero como no lo hicieron, subió las escaleras de dos en dos como un chiquillo. Y trato de no hacer ruido cuando asecho su puerta.

Esta tarde la puerta no tenia ningún hechizo además del seguro, pero el sabia entrar a la fuerza en su propia recamara y se deslizo en la pieza como un gato. Draco no estaba a la vista pero la puerta del baño estaba apenas emparejada y de ella provenía la luz principal.

Tarareando una tonada, Draco tenía la espalda hacia la puerta, inclinado sobre el tocador, su rostro casi pegado en el espejo. Pero Harry apenas noto aquello, por que su corazón se había detenido apenas y había mirado.

Draco estaba semi desnudo, usaba las medias de red negras que le llegaban sensualmente hasta los muslos, y estaba mucho mas alto de lo usual por que llevaba unas zapatillas de tacon color rojo que eran simplemente escandalosas.

Su trasero solo cubierto por otro par de pantaletas negras. Y atreves de su espalda el broche de un sostén que le hacia juego.

El hombre, por que no había duda alguna de que lo era, a pesar de sus exóticas medidas. Se pintaba el rostro con una sonrisa traviesa.

Sin poder contenerse más tiempo, arrojo la puerta con dramatismo, el rubio asustado volteo a mirarlo con una expresión de horror escrita en el rostro. Luego, aceptando que había sido descubierto, se sonrojo desde sus mejillas hasta su pecho.

"¿Son las medias que te di?" pregunto con voz estrangulada.

"Largo de aquí Potter"

"Dios…no." Dijo Harry entrando en el baño, y cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

"¿Qué demonios haces?"

"no lo se…" dijo Harry con sinceridad.

"escucha Potter…." Dijo Draco negando con la cabeza. "tienes la idea incorrecta…"

"Yo creo que lo entiendo bien. ¿Dime Draco, por favor dime....Alguna vez has tenido uno dentro de ti?"

Draco miro horrorizado, y luego negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

"Pero seguro te preguntas y fantaseas sobre ello…, sentir la dureza entrar en ti…"

Y el rubio trago saliva mirando hacia la entrepierna de Harry. La cual había cobrado vida por si misma. Harry agarró su paquete y se acaricio, al mismo tiempo vio con felicidad como el miembro de Draco despertaba dentro de las apretadas pantaletas.

"Lo quieres Draco…."

Draco cerro los ojos y trato de voltear la cabeza. Pero luego suspiro como sufriera de una tentación difícil de resistir.

Harry aprovecho para cerrar el espacio entre ellos. Lentamente alzo una mano hasta que pudo tocar el borde de las medias y la piel desnuda. Su mano izquierda sobre el hombro níveo y suave. Draco volvió a suspirar negando con la cabeza de nuevo.

"No…" murmuro con suavidad.

"Yo creo que si…" contesto Harry tomándolo en un abrazo apretado. Sintiendo ese cuerpo deslizarse sobre la tela de sus pantalones y la camisa. Pero a pesar de no oponer resistencia, el hombre no lo abrazaba de vuelta.

Así que el lo tomo de las nalgas, y dejo que sus dedos trazaran sobre la tela la línea hasta la base de su espalda.

Luego separándolo un poco de si mismo, abrió un espacio para escurrir una mano hacia su erección atrapada entre ambos. Draco se retorció un poco y luego gimió cuando lo tuvo entre sus dedos. Explorando la cabeza húmeda y palpitante.

Masturbándolo en un ritmo calmado, su mano libre exploro mas el cuello, los hombros y el pecho cubierto por un holgado sostén donde deslizo el dedo hasta los pezones sonrosados.

"no había hecho nada tan caliente en mi vida…" gimió Harry sobre su oído. "Draco…"

Y súbitamente, las pasivas manos del rubio cobraron vida, y lo tomaron del rostro con tanta fuerza que fue incapaz de moverlo, y lo miro a los ojos donde vio un hambre indescriptible, como si Draco planeara comérselo vivo.

Fue mas o menos lo que hizo. Por que lo forzó en un beso violento, el choque de labios, restregándolos con furia. Y luego demandando que abriera los labios para escurrir su lengua.

Y Draco lo mordió y chupo desesperado, cosa que usualmente no le gustaba en un beso, pero en ese momento moría en las sensuales sensaciones.

Luego, igual de súbito como lo había besado. Draco lo apretó, se retorció y se vino entre ambos con un gemido. Su cuerpo temblaba, jadeaba y recargo su peso en Harry. Quien lo sostuvo extasiado.

Draco había cerrado los ojos disfrutando, pero después los abrió y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Harry con una sonrisa.

"Maldito idiota…" gruño Draco, alejándolo con un empujón.

Buscando en el tocador la varita. Se la enterró en el pecho.

"Auch…¿Qué sucede?"

"Vete de aquí, o te matare en dos segundos…"

"No puedes hablar en serio. ¿Qué hay de mi?" pregunto Harry señalando sus pantalones que tenían dos manchas, la suya y la de Draco que era mucho mas grande.

"hablo en serio Potter…largo…"

Harry intento abrazarlo de nuevo. Pero Draco lazo una maldición de un extraño color verde. Aterrado miro a Draco a los ojos, volteando a ver donde dicha maldición había caído.

"¿Eso fue la maldición imperdonable?"

"Te la lanzare de nuevo, si no sales en este mismo momento."

Harry intento buscar su propia varita, la cual había dejado estúpidamente en la sala. Asustado por que parecía que iba en serio. Levanto las manos en forma de redición, y salió del baño sin darle la espalda.

Continuara…

Notas:

Ufff….lo siento mis queridos lectores, pero se me había olvidado lo terriblemente tedioso que es editar un capitulo (por mas pequeño que sea).

Sere muy sincera con ustedes, No esperaba que nadie lo leyera. Fue una de esas locuras de un segundo, tengo mejores historias guardadas por ahí que iban primero en la lista, y me deje llevar por el elemento divertido. No es mi estilo usual, por que de verdad que mi cerebro esta de momento contratado de tiempo completo en el fanfic de Candy Candy.

Pero como dicen, si se publica, se termina. Les prometo eso.

Solo me queda decir, GRACIAS por leer este fanfic. Muchas gracias de verdad.

Quiero arreglar un poco más mi idiotez para que valga su valioso tiempo, agregando cosas y corrigiendo muchas otras en el momento de la edición. Lo que resulta en un tiempo mas largo de actualización. Así que sean lectores pacientes.

:-


	4. Chapter 4

+223+

"¿Por qué no le llevas flores?"

"Ni si quiera a Ginny le lleve flores…" dijo Harry con un gruñido. Y en un breve instante le cruzo por la mente como si fuera una revelación que quizás eso había hecho fracasar su matrimonio. Pero luego recordó que ella había dicho que Peter era mejor en la cama que el.

"¿Pero el no es Ginny, verdad?" dijo Dave levantando su Whiskey y zangoloteándolo sobre la mesa. "quizás necesitas demostrarle que tu interés va en serio…"

Harry frunció el ceño y luego cambio una carta. "ni si quiera se si quiero que sea serio.."

"bueno, entonces sedúcelo de otra manera, ¿estas listo para abrir tu mano?"

Harry asintió, puso sus cartas en la mesa mientras Dave hacia lo mismo. Y para su espanto. Había perdido su tercer juego.

"Gane…" sonrió Dave recogiendo los galeones en la mesa.

"¿me estas haciendo trampa?" pregunto Harry enfadado.

"no esta vez…" dijo Dave "quizás hoy tengo la suerte de mi lado."

"Olvídalo, ya no quiero jugar mas…"

"No hay problema, ya tengo lo que quería, y era recuperar mi anillo de bodas…"

"No creo que le gusten las flores, de lo único que estoy seguro es que le gustaron las medias…"

"mira, hay una tienda muggle en la que mi esposa compra su lencería, la verdad me vuelve loco. Quizás si le regalas un conjunto sexy abrirá las piernas para ti. Como usualmente hace mi esposa."

"debo haber perdido la cabeza…" dijo Harry barajeando las cartas. "Realmente estoy pensando en comprarle lencería a un hombre…"

Dave soltó una carcajada. Luego, alguien toco a la puerta.

"Adelante…" dijo Harry.

"Papá, solo quería decirte que Scorpius y yo pusimos la mesa, la cena esta lista…"

"¿te quedas Dave?" pregunto Harry.

"Por supuesto que si, cuando Albus cocina, siempre vale la pena.."

"Y pensar que pude perderlo…" murmuro Harry

"¿A mi?" dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

"Lo siento hijo, pero te aposte en un juego de cartas…"

Albus pareció sorprendido. Luego frunció el ceño pensando. "¿estabas seguro que ibas a ganar?"

"No…" dijo Harry. "lo siento, no se como reparártelo…"

Y en un segundo pensó que su hijo estallaría, le lanzaría una maldición o algo por el estilo. Pero Albus medito unos minutos más.

"¿Al menos era una buena mano?"

"Si lo era…" dijo Harry preparándose para esconderse debajo de la mesa.

"Bueno, esta bien entonces, por favor vengan rápido, Scorpius esta esperando…" Luego salió cerrando la puerta.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunto Dave con una sonrisa. "¿No hubo platos rotos?"

Harry frunció el ceño. "Lo se…, el no es así…"

Cuando salieron del estudio, encontraron a Albus y Scorpius quietamente riendo desde la puerta de la cocina.

De hecho estaban jugando con uno de los trapos. y aparentemente era parte de su juego el tocarse mutuamente sin cesar.

James y Lily estaban sentados en la mesa, hablando sobre la película que habían visto. Y Draco no estaba en ningún lugar.

"Scorpius ¿Qué hay de tu padre?" le pregunto Harry entrando para ayudarles a llevar la comida.

"Se fue a cenar con mi madre…" dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa sincera.

Pero de todos modos, Harry se sintió furioso.

"¿cenan con tus abuelos Scorpius?" pregunto Dave tomando la servilleta en la mesa.

El joven rubio puso el estofado sobre la mesa con una sonrisa.

"Generalmente, pero como su aniversario se acerca, creo que han estado cenando juntos…"

Harry puso el recipiente de la ensalada con demasiada fuerza, mas de la necesaria, y James exclamo asustado, por que casi le aplasta la mano.

"gezzz Pa!...casi me das, ten cuidado."

"perdón James, creo que vi una mosca…"

Dave soltó una carcajada. "una grande y rubia al parecer…"

"vete a la mierda…" le contesto Harry.

"estuve ahí, y no me gusto…"

"diuk, espero que diga eso de forma metafórica.." dijo Lily

"yo desearía que fuera así también…" dijo Dave frunciendo los labios.

"Dave cayo en una fosa séptica hace como dos años.."dijo Harry.

"Hay no!!" grito Lily. Pero James y los chicos se soltaron a reír.

+224+

Se sentía estúpido.

Realmente estúpido. Y estaba dispuesto a darse la vuelta y desaparecer, si es que su deseo carnal no lo hubiera llevado en un principio a la tienda de lencería sobre la calle magnolia.

Paso quince minutos paseando entre las estanterías de insinuante ropa interior femenina, sonrojándose cada que notaba a las mujeres mirándolo.

Pero su presencia se hizo aun mas notable, cuando las vendedoras se dieron cuenta que estaba ahí solo, y no acompañando a ninguna de las mujeres. Luego de un rato. Harto de las risas y cotilleos que le daban, se decidió a irse.

"¿Disculpe señor?" pregunto por fin una de las jovencitas de playera rosada. "¿Necesita ayuda?"

"quizás.." dijo tratando de sonar distraído.

"¿un regalo para su esposa?" pregunto ella señalando hacia un perchero. "Aquí tenemos algunos de los nuevos modelos, que quizás puedan llamar su atención.."

Harry asintió y dejo que ella le mostrara los modelos. Hasta que ella le trajo un negligee color rojo, con su pequeña faldita que volaba holgada y tenia terciopelo en el dobladillo.

"Señor, este modelo es el favorito de los esposos" aclaro ella con una sonrisa. "pensé que le gustaría en especial si es un regalo para reanimar la chispa…"

Harry volvió a asentir tocando la tela. La sangre bombeo por sus venas en un instante e imagino como seria sobre la piel desnuda de Draco.

Imagino su pene saliendo por entre la tela.

"Es un modelo clásico, y tenemos un juego de guantes de satín rojo que le hacen juego a este modelo. ¿Puedo mostrárselos?"

"claro…" dijo Harry distraído.

Espero hasta que estuvo solo, y estuvo seguro que las mujeres habían dejado de reírse de el. Luego, tratando de ser discreto, puso la tela sobre su cuerpo, pensando que quizás podía obtener un aproximado en las medidas.

Luego arqueo los brazos como recordaba haberlos sentido sobre su cuerpo, estirando la tela para cubrir esa longitud.

Pero luego, cayendo en cuenta de que Draco y el eran muy diferentes en cuanto estatura y complexión, dejo el conjunto de lado. Decidiendo que compraría la talla más grande y reflexionando que Draco tendría sus métodos para arreglarlo.

+226+

Ese momento, fue uno de esos en los que te preguntas una y otra vez, como es que las cosas llegan exactamente a eso.

Debió suponerlo, de verdad debió pensar que en algún punto, la entera familia Malfoy estaría invadiendo la casa si tenia a dos de ellos viviendo con el.

Esto debió ser por mucho, lo mas bizarro en su vida. Y vaya que había tenido su porción en la vida.

Lucius sacudió el vaso de Whiskey enfrente de su rostro para llamar su atención.

"¿Por qué compras esta porquería, tienes suficiente dinero no?" dijo Lucius.

"fue un regalo de un compañero.." dijo Harry distraído. "El licor bueno esta en el gabinete inferior del mini bar…"

Lucius dejo su vaso abandonado sobre la mesa y se encargo de atenderse como en su propia casa. Pero en realidad todos lo habían hecho.

Narcissa tejía su bordado extremadamente elaborado sobre su sillón favorito, y Lily la observaba absorta aun lado.

Draco escribía cartas en su escritorio y Astoria estaba sentada en el brazo de la silla vigilando su trabajo e indicando que escribiera líneas de vez en cuando.

James, quien estaba demasiado apenado, estaba viendo el televisor e ignorando a todos. Albus sin embargo trataba de hablar con ellos como si fuera lo mas normal del universo.

"excelentes grados joven Severus…" dijo Lucius sentándose junto a los muchachos. "de verdad muy impresionante, viniendo de un joven de tan inconveniente linaje."

"Bueno, hay mucha competencia academia, con cientos de personas aplicando para misma posición, uno naturalmente se tiene que volver competitivo." Dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

"En efecto, desde que las leyes permiten a cualquier palurdo asistir en las ofertas educativas…"

Scorpius soltó una carcajada. "bueno al menos ahora hacen exámenes para ver si realmente estas calificado para los puestos. Por que antes, si no mal recuerdo abuelo, los puestos como el tuyo era heredados…"

Harry soltó una carcajada, y Scorpius le lanzo una sonrisa. El chico le agradaba cada vez mas.

"Es una lastima de verdad. Como sabes eso significa también que tu, en cambio, con tus terribles notas no llegaras a ningún lado."

"Lucius no de nuevo…" dijo Narcissa. "El chico de todos modos no estaba destinado a la política"

"En lo único que estoy de acuerdo, es que nunca lo sabremos."

"Yo creo que Scorpius es un gran artista…" dijo Albus con un sonrojo.

"Albus, no…" dijo Harry de inmediato.

"¡Pero de verdad lo es!" dijo Albus con emoción, sus ojos brillaban. "Me mostro algunos de sus trabajos, hasta ahora, todos me parecen geniales"

"bueno si sigue así, el arte no va a alimentar el estilo de vida que lleva…" dijo Lucius con disgusto tomando de su vaso de cristal.

Draco dejo de la lado lo que hacia y se volteo a ver a su padre "Tampoco va alimentarnos el estilo de vida que llevas tu…"

"¿De que cosa hablas?" pregunto el mayor

"¿Cuánto has perdido este mes en ese maldito casino?"

"Lo que un caballero hace con su fortuna no es cuestionable…"

"¿Cuánto dinero le quitaste Potter?" Pregunto Draco levantándose de la silla, arrojando hacia un lado a su esposa la cual lo había cogido del brazo.

"Draco, no es el momento…"

"Yo digo cuando es el maldito momento" dijo Draco. "¿Dime Potter, que mas perdió en esa apuesta?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. Y le lanzo una mirada airada a Albus. Una que decía "Te dije que no te metieras".

"Unos cientos…." Dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza, "…de miles…"

"Padre…" dijo Draco apretándose la cabeza como si tuviera migraña. "Padre te lo he dicho…"

Lucius revoloteo la mano "Tu enojo esta hablando aun por lo de la apuesta…"

"Antes de eso padre…" dijo Draco. "Las finanzas…no, no van bien…, ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?"

"Por que es simplemente imposible, incluso es mas fácil de aceptar tu sucia afición a la ropa de mujer" Lucius hizo una cara de disgusto y luego continuo. "Que la mera sugerencia de que la fortuna familiar se esta terminando.."

Draco se sonrojo terriblemente. Narcissa bajo su tejido, Lily abrió la boca como un pez. Astoria se llevo una mano a la boca, y James, quien al parecer había estado oyendo todo en realidad, volteo a mirar al anciano Malfoy con una cara que expresaba su sorpresa.

"Eso estuvo fuera de lugar abuelo" exclamo Scorpius levantándose.

"Si esta familia se esta cayendo a pedazos, es por la culpa de ustedes dos desgracias…" expreso Lucius señalando a ambos.

"LARGO DE AQUÍ" grito Draco apretando los puños.

"Vamos Draco, no puedes sacar a tu padre de la casa de Potter. ¿Verdad?" dijo Lucius recargándose en el sillón.

Draco gruño enfadado quiso decir algo, pero al final cerro la boca, miro a los presentes, y se marcho de inmediato subiendo las escaleras hacia la recamara.

"¿Y donde esta durmiendo?" pregunto Lucius frunciendo el ceño como si acabara de darse cuenta de que el numero de habitantes superaba la capacidad de la casa.

"Lo siento Lucius, usualmente eres muy divertido de tener cerca, en especial cuando hay cartas de por medio, pero el hombre dijo sus palabras y conto hasta tres…" dijo Harry levantándose de su silla. "James, Lily, Albus a la cama, Scorpius por favor"

"hasta mañana señor Potter…" dijo Scorpius, luego, volteando hacia su abuela y madre se despidió de un abrazo y subió con los chicos. Los cuales se fueron anormalmente quietos.

"Lucius, esta noche puedes pasarla en tus aposentos, que mi cama no te recibirá." Dijo Narcissa marchándose junto Astoria.

Harry y Lucius quedaron mirándose el uno al otro.

"Amo a mi hijo Potter…" dijo Lucius con un murmullo. "Pero Merlín sabe que es muy obvio."

"Quizás no es tan malo…" dijo Harry.

Lucius soplo un suspiro "no se que hice mal con mi hijo…"

"Yo tampoco…" dijo Harry pensando en el brillo de los ojos de Albus cada vez que Scorpius lo hacia reír.

Luego el anciano camino a la chimenea y se fue en una llamarada.

Mientras subía las escaleras pensó que podía usar la excusa de que Lucius era un hombre malo, un hombre muy, muy malo. Y eso de alguna manera terminaría de desarmar a Draco.

Sin embargo, cuando entro en la recamara y vio a Draco llorando sobre la cama, se le olvido el discurso con el que había venido.

Era la segunda vez que lo veía llorar. Y se sintió incomodo pensando que si no jugaba sus cartas bien, ambos podían terminar en el lado equivocado de las varitas….de nuevo…

Así que se acerco con cuidado a la cama, y se sentó en ella como si nada.

"Yo…." Dijo Harry dudoso. "Creo que es súper sexy…"

"por supuesto, lo único que quieres es sexo…." Murmuro Draco hundiendo el rostro más en la almohada.

"no es verdad…" se quejo Harry, pero interiormente se sentía como un mentirosillo.

"Ha habido otros como tu Potter…."

"No soy igual a ellos. Mira, esta es mi casa, aquí puedes cumplir todas tus fantasías. Es mas si quieres puedes andar en vestidos y tacones"

Draco se volteo a mirarlo. Sus ojos levemente rojos. "¿sabias de mi antes de que mi padre hiciera su estupidez?"

"No, era una de esas cosas que todo el mundo sabe menos yo.."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que siento algo por ti?"

Harry se recostó en la cama y miro de frente al rubio. "no lo se…"

"Pues no siento nada Potter…" dijo Draco frunciendo ceño.

"Quizás después…" murmuro Harry acercando su rostro despacio.

Y en un segundo, Draco volvió a capturarlo del rostro. El esmalte transparente de sus uñas, brillando a la luz de la lámpara de la cómoda.

Harry cerro los ojos sintiendo los labios demandantes, exploradores. Y busco mucho mas contacto entre sus cuerpos, cerrando el espacio que los separaba.

Su corazón palpitaba, saltaba y pensó que tendría un infarto. Pero su preocupación se desvaneció en lo profundo de otros pensamientos más placenteros. Sus manos recorrieron la forma de su cuerpo, y le acaricio el cabello, tironeando para atraerlo más.

Besarlo era tan increíblemente bueno, que no tuvo la iniciativa de continuar con otras cosas. Solo se revolcaron en la cama incesantemente. Draco lo mordía y de vez en cuando se separaba para explorar su cuello.

Y luego, cuando el cansancio los alcanzo a ambos. Harry estaba sorprendido de la felicidad que lo embargaba de tan solo tener el otro cuerpo enredado con el suyo sobre las cobijas. Y no quiso pensar en las implicaciones de sus emociones.

Las implicaciones de sus emociones reaccionaron a la mañana siguiente, cuando Draco se levanto aventándolo de la cama. Rechazando sus manos cuando mientras se cambiaba, intento llegar hacia su trasero.

"Largo de aquí Potter" gruño Draco empujándolo. "no quiero que Scorpius te vea salir de aquí, mi aniversario con Astoria es hoy…"

"que día mas feliz…" gruño Harry.

2227+

"Hay que hacer esto mas interesante…" dijo Carter sonriendo. "Aquí esta mi llave de Gringotts."

"Me retiro…" exclamo Dawny dejando sus cartas sobre la mesa.

"Yo también" dijo Dave encendiendo una pipa.

"Y yo.." dijo un tercero.

"Potter, O`hara" Exclamo Carter.

"Yo…si voy…" dijo O`hara un hombre que sudaba horriblemente en ese momento.

Harry continuo mirando sus cartas contemplativamente.

"Potter…" dijo Dave. "¿Harry?"

"¿Uh?" dijo levantando la mirada.

"Carter subió la apuesta, llave de Gringotts. ¿Vas o te quedas?"

Harry miro confundido a sus compañeros.

"Si, si, me distraje un segundo…" se inclino a sobre su amigo y murmuro. "¿crees que siga acostándose con su esposa?"

"¿De que hablas?" pregunto Dave.

"¿De quien mas?; De Draco…"

"¿Potter apostaras tu llave de Gringotts o no?" pregunto Carter con impaciencia.

"Si lo que sea" dijo Harry echando la pequeña llave que colgaba de su llavero favorito.

"bien.., tengo un 21…" dijo Carter con una sonrisa bufonesca.

"Demonios!!" grito O`hara. "tengo 20!"

"¿Harry tu que tienes?" pregunto Dave.

"¿Uh?" dijo Harry mirando sus cartas. "Tengo….tengo 15…"

Todos los hombres lo miraron confundidos. "¿Tienes 15?"

"Si" dijo Harry bajando sus cartas que era un "K" y un cinco.

"¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto Dave. "¡Acabas de perder una cuenta en Gringotts!"

"Si una de ellas.." dijo Harry mirando desconcertado.

"Creo que es suficiente por hoy Harry, seria malo de mi parte dejarte continuar…"

"¿Qué demonios importa?" pregunto.

Dave se levanto de la mesa y lo ayudo a levantarse. "Sigamos esta fiesta en otra parte…"

"Whiskey de Tenesse para mi" dijo Harry sentándose en la barra. "¿tu que quiere Dave?"

"Lo mismo esta bien" supiro Dave "¿Qué te pasa?"

"No lo se, estaba pensando sobre Draco."

"Creo que esto se esta saliendo de control, déjalo libre Harry; Olvida al hombre, ¿sabes lo que dicen?"

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Dicen que ama mucho a su esposa. Nunca ha aparentado otra cosa…"

"No lo entiendo..¿por que se vestiría de mujer entonces?"

"No lo se, hay todo tipo de manías en este mundo." Dave trago todo el licor. "Creo que tu tienes una manía también, quizás si te acuestas con otro hombre se te quite.."

"Quizás…" murmuro Harry. "Pero no conozco a nadie, y no podría hacerlo con un desconocido."

"Bueno, eso es verdad. Pero digamos que tienes un amigo que podría echarte la mano, ¿Qué hombre no se ha sentido curioso alguna vez?"

"¿tu lo has estado?"

"Si…" dijo Dave bajando la cabeza. Luego volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa. "Y si lo hiciera con alguien, seria contigo…"

Harry lo miro sorprendido, luego, sintiendo nervios, el mismo termino su trago. Pidió otro de inmediato para no mirar a su amigo de nuevo.

La botella entera termino en su mano en algún punto del largo silencio que hubo entre ambos. Y después, cuando se sintió confundido y tibio por dentro del alcohol. Se atrevió a mirar a Dave.

Pero no sintió nada comparado al deseo carnal. Sin embargo, reconoció que quizás era la única manera de resolver la principal interrogante.

"esta bien…" dijo Harry. "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"¿Qué tal si vamos al callejón que esta aun lado?"

Dicho callejón era mal iluminado. La música de la banda que tocaba adentro en uno de los salones del casino se podía escuchar con claridad desde ahí.

La puerta de servicio al fondo, junto a un contenedor de basura grande. No se tomaron de las manos ni nada parecido. Y podía saber que Dave estaba absolutamente nervioso. Casi tanto como el mismo se sentida.

"¿Ahora que?" pregunto Harry mirándolo al rostro.

"Hay algo que siempre he querido hacer…" dijo Dave.

Luego, se arrodillo enfrente de el, y nerviosamente le deshizo el amarre en el cinturón.

Sorprendido y agitado por lo que iba a pasar. Harry se dejo caer en la pared para encontrar apoyo. Cerro los ojos cuando sintió las manos heladas de su amigo explorar su estomago. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se preguntaba.

La respiración de Dave estaba tan agitada como si corriera un maratón, y podía sentir su tibio aliento en su vientre ahora descubierto.

Luego, Dave libero su pene, el cual estaba decepcionantemente flácido. Pero al hombre no le importo por que se lo metió a la boca tan rápido, que Harry sintió que sus piernas cedían debajo de un peso. El peso de su conciencia a lo mejor.

Pero de todos modos, no opuso resistencia aun que sintiera incomodidad. Desconfianza, nervios, e incluso miedo de ser descubierto. Tanta era su aflicción. Que no podía disfrutar la boca que lo chupaba desesperadamente.

Y por consiguiente, no podía hacer que su miembro obtuviera un erección. Pero Dave fue persistente. Y Harry cerro los ojos de nuevo para olvidar las condiciones del callejón. Para olvidar el rostro de quien le estaba haciendo el favor.

Trato de imaginar que la cabellera que se agitaba enfrente de el, era rubia y larga. Y forzándose a crear la imagen mental. Metió la mano entre la boca y la base de su pene para masturbarse.

Luego, trato de imaginar las pantaletas que tenia escondidas en el cajón, la fantasía surtió un poco de efecto. Y decidió dejar que Dave tomara el ritmo que quisiera.

A pesar de todo, el acto no fue placentero. Fue interminablemente largo. Y se vino rápida y abruptamente.

Dave le siguió dando lamidas desesperadas aun después de que termino. Y cuando abrió los ojos lo vio arrodillado, sonrojado y con la mano dentro de su pantalón masturbándose a si mismo. Pero no tuvo ninguna intención de ayudarle.

Cuando todo termino, ambos regresaron al bar del Casino sin mirarse de nuevo. Y Harry no le dijo ni una palabra mientras se consumía en alcohol sintiendo que había cometido un terrible e irreparable error...

+2228+

Continuaraaaaaa

Hello mis lectores, bueno, me volví a enfermar con el cambio de temperatura, y como siempre se complico un poco, y la doctora me receto descanso. No fue mi intención que se cruzara con el dia feriado!!. Pero así fue. Así que he pasado unos días de weba terrible. En Facebook jugando Farmville.

Todo el mundo me puede agregar si prometen fertilizar mi granja y alimentar a mis gallinas!. Mi correo es visible en mi perfil.

A pesar de lo que dije, no he podido obligarme a actualizar el fic de candy. Asi que mejor me vine para aca de nuevo.

Estoy intentando escribir otra historia en lugar de terminar lo que dije que terminaría. Pero es que vino como una revelación!!!. No tiene mucha forma aun, pero los diálogos me han gustado y la idea original es algo que alguna vez le comente a Liwk. (Beta reader de Flores en Marzo).

Todos soñamos pero muy pocos somos capaces de recordar el mensaje. Me gusta interpretar mis sueños, a veces son tan estúpidamente lógicos, mi subconsciente gritándome en el oído. No creo en lo esotérico la interpretación, pero si en otros posibles significados mas lógicos.

Bueno, tengo migraña, mejor me voy!!.


	5. Chapter 5

+2228+

Lo que resto de la semana, Harry no contacto a Dave de nuevo. Se sentía avergonzado, decepcionado, y nervioso. Definitivamente no quería verlo.

Se la pasó en casa con sus hijos, decidió que era lo mejor. Ignoro las visitas de los Malfoy encerrándose en su estudio tratando de armar un bote a escala que había comprado hacia tantos años, que el polvo había cubierto las partes incompletas.

Parecía que había regresado a los días en los que Ginny aun era su esposa y peleaban, y el lo había comprado para escapar de sus argumentos. Tratando de olvidar todo en sus pequeñas partes. Pintando y pegando sin cesar.

Cerró con llave el cajón que contenía las pantaletas. Y renuncio por completo a ellas. Se termino todas las botellas de licor en la casa.

Acondiciono su estudio para dejar de dormir en el sofá. Derrotado se dejaba caer todas las noches sobre el colchón que volvía a parecerle terriblemente solitario.

En cuanto a Draco, quien continuaba paseándose por la casa en sus medias apretadas. Harry lo ignoro lo mejor que pudo sin ser obvio. Lo saludaba en las mañanas, y le deseaba buenas noches después de cenar.

"Si de algo sirve…., eres libre de lo que sea que te detiene. Eres libre del trato que hizo tu padre.." le dijo Harry enfrente de Lucius.

Luego, se marcho a su estudio cerrando la puerta con candado.

"Potter esta terriblemente quieto…" dijo Lucius con una sonrisa. "Desearía que fuera suficiente con eso"

"¿No lo es?" pregunto Draco.

"No es tan sencillo Draco, el rompedor de maldiciones vino a verme hace dos días.., dice que no es suficiente…" murmuro Lucius revolviendo el gabinete de licor. "¿Dónde esta la botella?"

"Ah…se las llevo mi padre…" dijo Albus. "Lo siento señor, creo que no debe estar sintiéndose muy bien, sufre de depresión desde que mi madre se fue, había estado bien estos meses, pero ha recaído."

"Quizás se ha vuelto un alcohólico…" exclamo Lucius. "¿Crees que tarde mucho en morirse de una congestión?"

"No digas eso frente a sus hijos Lucius" dijo Narcissa. "No se preocupen niños, su padre estará bien, Draco por favor ve a ver que tiene Potter…"

"Yo iré" dijo Albus.

"No, no, deja esto a los adultos cariño" dijo Narcissa con tono maternal. "Dios, pobre hombre…"

Draco asintió solamente por la mirada que los hijos de Potter le daban. Parecían un lote completo de huérfanos. Potter se portaba con ellos como un hermano, en lugar de un padre.

Intento abrir la puerta, pero la encontró cerrada, y tuvo que usar la varita.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto Harry sentado en el sillón.

"¿Qué te pasa?, tus hijos esta preocupados"

"No es nada…¿Por qué no se han ido?"

"Por que no sirve de nada."

"Que lastima, de verdad lo intente. Debes querer volver con tu esposa, todo el mundo dice que la amas mucho"

Draco suspiro. "Solo alguien como tu podría creer en el amor…" Luego dejándose caer perezosamente en una de las sillas, lo miro al rostro. "¿Es por eso que has estado así toda la semana Potter?"

"Es tu esposa, ¿Por qué no habrías de amarla?"

"Potter, mi matrimonio fue arreglado.." dijo Draco recargando el codo en el escritorio.

"¿Podrías dejarla?"

"¿Por ti?" pregunto sintiendo que iba a soltar una carcajada. Pero Potter tenía el rostro tan serio, que no quiso perturbarlo.

"No puede ser que seas feliz escondiendo lo que te gusta hacer…" dijo Potter "Podrías ser libre…"

Draco resoplo. "Soy feliz"

"¿entonces por que me besas tan desesperado?"

Draco se sintió incomodo dentro del asiento. "Solo una fantasía…"

"¡¿Por qué no la dejas?!" Exclamo Potter, la furia brillaba dentro de sus ojos.

"Esto ha ido demasiado lejos Potter, escucha, Astoria es mi esposa. Y la madre de mis hijos…"

"Scorpius ya es mayor, creo que puede entenderlo, es mas creo que el mismo tiene un secreto muy importante del que quizás no estas enterado."

"Se perfectamente bien, no se que sucedió…" dijo el bajando la mirada nervioso. "Cuando era un niño fui duro cuando tenía que serlo. Nunca lo deje verme así, nunca lo deje que viera lo que soy por dentro."

"¿Qué será de el?" pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño. "¿Lo condenaras también a un matrimonio donde no es feliz?"

"Basta Potter, lo que le suceda no es tu problema, fue una desafortunada casualidad que nos encontráramos en esta situación. Pero quiero que sepas, que puedes abandonar, todas tus falsas esperanzas. Mi hijo no tendrá un vida feliz con Albus, igual que tu y yo, nunca seremos felices"

"tu y yo…" murmuro Harry.

"Y te diré por que…" dijo Draco levantándose. "Mi esposa esta embarazada…"

Luego, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al salir escucho el ruido de muebles siendo destruidos. Camino rígidamente hacia la sala, sintiendo vacio en el interior.

+2229+

Cuando se acostó a dormir, no pudo evitar pensar en Potter.

Era simplemente desconcertante la felicidad con la que el hombre había creado una fantasía alrededor de ellos. Como un hombre que se aferra con ambas manos a un salvavidas en medio del océano.

La rapidez con la que sus esperanzas habían formado algo solido, ¿sentimientos?. Se trataba de Potter después de todo, seguramente lo eran. Pues el creía en todo lo que Draco no. Probablemente se había casado con Ginny Weasley creyéndose enamorado. Y había concebido tres hijos, uno tras otro idealizando una familia feliz.

Draco se caso con Astoria por acuerdo, y habían planificado dos herederos con una separación considerable entre ambos para una mejor educación.

Ginny Weasley siendo una Gryffindor en su idiotica expresión, se enamoro de otro hombre y pensó que era correcto dejar su matrimonio y a sus hijos para encontrar su felicidad.

Mientras que Astoria y el no se amaban, se complacían sexualmente de vez en cuando, sin embargo, eran absolutamente fieles el uno al otro, por que sabían que su contrato era de por vida, no importaba si conocían al amor de su vida y eran miserables.

Hasta que Potter lo sedujo el no había tenido otra experiencia, y naturalmente sus deseos carnales se habían desatado cuando Potter lo busco. Siendo Potter un varón saludable y varonil al cual siempre había admirado y no podía negarlo.

No podía negar que por fin sus fantasías habían sido correspondidas. No podía negar que imaginaba que Potter le arrancaría las pantaletas y se lo joderia en la cocina.

Lo deseaba desesperadamente. Quería sentirlo, quería ser penetrado por cualquiera, pero especialmente mucho más si era Potter. El vencedor del señor Oscuro. El poseedor de secretos y poderes. Y todo en la atracción se trataba de poder.

Su fuerza física, su voluntad, su naturaleza misma. Ruda, sexual, como un animal, absolutamente libre. Inadecuada, ignorante. Pero esa misma ignorancia lo hacia vulnerable e inocente. Un creador de sueños inverosímiles.

Y Potter tenía sentimientos formados de una ilusión. De la esperanza en su forma más pura. Como si solo fuera espacio desperdiciado en una habitación, esperando a ser amado. Esperando amar. Y Draco había pasado enfrente mientras que Potter había esperado que pasara alguien pronto.

Y no era correcto que le importara, si Potter estaba ahí, como el desperdicio de una habitación vacía.

Pero en el interior si le importaba. Y significaba catástrofe.

Aun así, cuando se levanto de la cama, y saco el regalo de Potter. El Negligee rojo que le había dejado sobre la cama durante la semana.

Supo que era demasiado tarde. Supo de inmediato que había cedido.

Ceder ante tus fantasías es mucho más fácil de lo que debería ser. Usualmente son inalcanzables y erróneas. Pero sobretodo inalcanzables. Potter sin embargo estaba en el estudio lloriqueando por un romance y el estaba aquí lloriqueando por una cogida.

_Una noche_. Se dijo Una sola noche para que ambos tuvieran lo que deseaban.

Si Potter quería tener sexo con la ilusión de hacer el amor dulcemente. Draco podía aceptarlo, podía dejar que lo besara con esos labios ávidos.

Podía dejar que el hombre tuviera lo que deseaba y al mismo tiempo cumplir su fantasía. Pero no le gustaban las cosas mal hechas. En especial si esta seria la única indulgencia de ambos.

Así que se visto, se puso cada pieza del conjunto. Peino su cabello en ondas y rulos. Y se pinto los labios con un labial acentuado. Las pestañas largas, la sombra en los ojos. El colorete en las mejillas.

Maquillarse era un verdadero arte. Usualmente lo hacia sutil. Pero en ese momento exagero en todo, y cuando se miro en el espejo, se sintió vulgar.

Vulgar como una prostituta.

Y eso le gustaba, realmente le gustaba.

Se puso las zapatillas rojas, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas, no tropezar por las escaleras. Caminar en tacones siempre había sido un reto. Siempre dolía cuando sus talones se acomodaban en la posición arqueada. Y casi nunca podía soportarlo. Pero mirarse las piernas que terminaban en esas puntas rojas lo hacían sentirse increíblemente sensual.

Cuando abrió la puerta del estudio, noto que Potter estaba acostado en su colchón pasado de ebrio de nuevo.

Pero eso no lo detuvo en absoluto.

"Potter…" dijo.

Y el salto asustado murmurando sobre ladrones en la casa. Pero cuando pareció lucido, Draco sonrió lascivamente.

"¿Draco?" pregunto con sus ojos saltones.

"Silencio.." dijo Draco acortando la distancia. "Los niños están dormidos."

A pesar de sonar estúpido, Draco sonrió. Por que sus hijos difícilmente eran niños ahora.

"Dios mío…" murmuro Potter golpeándose el rostro. "dios…te ves fantástico…"

"Lo se…" dijo Draco sonriendo. "¿Te gusta?"

"me encanta, me estoy viniendo en mis pantalones"

"Quítatelos Potter…"

Draco se sentó en el colchón cruzando las piernas. Luego, se paso la mano sobre el muslo hasta llegar hacia su entrepierna, donde su miembro erecto alzaba la tela roja.

"¿reconsideraste todo?" pregunto Potter con voz audiblemente afectada.

Pero de todos modos Potter se quito los pantalones con desesperación.

"me siento libre así…" murmuro Draco acostándose en el colchón.

Potter sonrió como si acabara de salvarlo de la misma muerte. Se desabotono los primeros botones de la camisa y para evitarse el tiempo en los otros, se la saco sobre la cabeza, escurriendo su cuerpo hasta que estuvo solo en sus interiores abultados.

Su cuerpo no era excesivamente musculoso, pero ciertamente lo era mucho mas que el. Un pecho amplio con pectorales y un estomago que tenia la natural gordura de un hombre de su edad.

Momentáneamente se pregunto como habría sido su cuerpo diez años antes de alcanzar la mediana edad. Pero después no se complico mucho por que ello, el Potter actual estaba lejos de resultarle desagradable.

Todo lo contrario. Su estomago dio un vuelco de ansiedad.

Potter le ayudo a acomodar las piernas en el colcho pero no le quito las zapatillas, como si entendiera perfectamente que eran parte del escenario. Las miro atentamente acariciándole los tobillos pálidos y un tanto huesudos, para después lamer la zona hasta que su lengua choco con el material plástico de color rojo.

Luego el subió le subió la pierna izquierda sobre su hombro. Besando su pantorrilla y su mano acariciando la sensible piel debajo de su rodilla.

Después se inclino para alcanzarle el rostro, y estaba muy agradecido de que el era un hombre flexible, Potter lo beso y lo beso para después separarse momentáneamente mirándole con sus ojos verdes tan intensos estando tan cerca.

Sus ojos eran expresivos, y de inmediato estuvo convencido de los sentimientos que había en ellos. Sintió pánico, la necesidad de decirle algo, incluso de detenerlo, por que esos sentimientos eran mucho mas poderosos. Y sentía miedo.

Pero Potter lo beso de nuevo, y medito cansado, que el deseaba tanto haberlo con el por que lo hacia sentirse seguro.

Quizás había deseado a otros hombres, tenerlos dentro de si, pero el simple hecho de darle ese poder a uno de ellos siempre le había aterrado, se sentía vulnerable, indefenso. Sabía que Potter le haría el amor.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo su peso lentamente acomodarse sobre su cuerpo. Sus manos le sujetaron la nuca. La coyuntura donde su cabello negro iniciaba, luego toco curioso la textura de su clavícula con el angular y con el índice presiono para delinear su forma.

En respuesta Potter bajo el rostro para chuparle el labio inferior, luego la barbilla y después el cuello hasta su propio pecho, donde lo beso en el punto donde lo había tocado. Haciendo círculos con la lengua sobre la piel que rodeaba el hueso.

Tentativas gotas de semen habían manchado la tela de sus interiores, mientras que el rojo de la tela se había vuelto pronunciado sobre la cabeza de su miembro.

Las caricias de Potter estaban sobre todo su cuerpo, pero no en la zona que ansiaba ser atendida. Así que bajo la mano para alcanzar el miembro de Potter y liberarlo de la tela. Luego Potter bajo las caderas hasta que sus miembros solo estaban separado por la muy delgada tela del negligee.

El se retorció sintiendo que su piel temblaba del placer acumulado en su entrepierna. Arqueo su cuerpo y las plantas de sus pies, maravillado de la gran extensión de piel con la que lo cubría Potter.

Su cuerpo era tan cálido, que podría haber tenido una fiebre intensa. Pero Potter estaba bien besándolo como si el mundo fuera a terminar.

Potter se separo unos minutos para deshacerse de sus interiores, aventándolos en la habitación donde cayeron sobre una lámpara.

Cuando Potter volvió a su posición sobre el; El lo sujeto posesivamente de los omoplatos y hundió el rostro sobre su cuello, lamiendo su oreja y suspirando.

Potter le metió las manos debajo de la tela, subiendo sobre los muslos hasta que llego a su cintura, luego metió las manos hasta sus nalgas y las apretó. A lo cual el gimió escandalosamente e hizo que sus cuerpos se pegaran, tan apretados, tan calientes.

Sabia perfectamente que podían pasar la noche solo besándose, lo cual aun que parecía atractivo, no podía seguir sin consumarse.

"mete los dedos…" gimió con desesperación.

Harry asintió aun que parecía desconcertado. Sus manos hicieron que abriera las piernas y el las abrazo a su cuerpo arqueándose sobre su espalda.

Potter admiro la vista, luego mirando a Draco a los ojos, se lamio el índice, después con cierta sensual lentitud, puso la llena sobre su orificio tocando y explorando la piel sensible. Luego inserto la primera falange con seguridad, lo cual le produjo un escalofrió y la momentánea sensación de escozor. Potter saco de nuevo el dedo y lo introdujo en su boca de nuevo, mas hondo esta vez, luego de vuelta en su entrada explorando más y más el interior.

Lo repitió dos veces mas hasta que su dedo estuvo completamente insertado, y aun que no era extremadamente doloroso, tampoco lo era placentero. Pero el simple hecho de mirarlo introducir la mano entre sus piernas era suficiente para que echara la cabeza en el colchón.

Potter metió un segundo dedo en el espacio limitado, y el apretó el anillo de músculos como si quisiera detenerlo solo con ellos.

"demonios…" murmuro Potter. "Tengo que meterlo ya.."

"mételo…" gimió Draco.

Potter busco su varita desesperadamente, y apuntando a su miembro uso uno de esos hechizos lubricadores.

Su interior sintió la invasión del lubricante siseando de placer. Luego Potter saco sus dedos para meter algo mejor.

La cabeza de su pene hizo una ligera presión, pero cedió de inmediato como si su cuerpo estuviera acostumbrado a la invasión. Resbalando con facilidad al interior.

Draco gimió, el placer fue casi inmediato, el miembro de Potter estaba adentro casi por completo y se sentía lleno. Completo.

"muy apretado…" gimió Potter.

Luego bajando hasta que su rostro estuvo tan cerca que se podían besar con esa renovada intensidad acallando por un instante los gemidos y los jadeos que ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que estaban haciendo.

Potter salió y luego lo penetro de nuevo con fuerza. Y el se sujeto de sus omóplatos como si le fuera la vida en ello. Sintiendo la dureza de su pecho en contra del suyo, el felpudo dobladillo del busto del negligee acariciaba los pezones de ambos con suavidad haciendo que se endurecieran y se sensibilizaran al ritmo con el que se restregaban sus cuerpos.

Al ritmo de la erección que lo poseía. Al ritmo de los besos que lo demandaban.

Repentinamente Potter se detuvo, lo tomo de la parte baja de la espalda y en una demostración de fuerza física, se dio la vuelta en la cama como si cargara a un niño, dejándolo a el empalándose hasta el fondo.

Un profundo escalofrió que le hizo temblar el cuerpo entero lo obligo a gemir sonoramente. Luego acomodando las piernas correctamente, una a cada lado de su cintura. Se dio a la tarea de cabalgar al hombre alocadamente.

Sus nalgas chocando interminablemente sobre su cintura. Las manos firmemente posadas sobre su pecho plano y amplio, suave y ligeramente moreno, como si pasara mucho tiempo bajo el sol sin la camisa.

Toqueteándole los pezones con la cara interna de sus dedos. Y Potter le sujeto el pene con ambas manos, lo cual le hizo perder el ritmo por que era simplemente increíble, y en medio del aire, mientras se levantaba para dejarse caer de nuevo, su eyaculación lo sorprendió.

Las gotas blanquecinas salieron volando hasta su estomago. Y el temblando una vez mas sobre su cuerpo, se dejo caer sobre el. Sus piernas se sentían débiles, su visión estaba nublada, sus sentido perdidos. El placer era interminable.

Potter le apretó la cadera, y supo de inmediato que el también se había venido, y lo sintió dentro de su cuerpo, la invasión de una tibieza que recubrió sus paredes internas.

Y no se quiso mover ni un centímetro mientras los ligeros temblores del post coito lo seguían haciendo temblar.

Potter le acaricio el cabello, le limpio el sudor que escurría por sus mejillas. Le beso los pómulos con castos y sensibles besos. Y no hizo ningún intento por limpiar el desastre de sudor y semen en el que estaban bañados.

Finalmente, Draco despego su cintura, pero los brazos de Potter le impidieron cualquier escape, pues se aferro con una fuerza que el no quiso antagonizar. Dejo que el siguiera atendiéndolo con ternura. Le permitió que lo besara hasta que sus labios se sentían hinchados. Y el lápiz labial cubría todo su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo dolía, su ano palpitaba y estaba demasiado cansado como para levantarse, así que se acurruco perezosamente en sus brazos y cerró los ojos.

+++2222+++

"¿Cómo pudiste?"

Draco frunció el ceño hacia su hijo, luego decidió que ignorarlo era lo mejor. Siguió su camino hacia el escritorio sin mirarlo.

"Le fuiste infiel a mamá…" gruño el chico.

"lo siento…" murmuro sonrojándose.

"¿Cómo pudiste?"

En efecto, como pudo rendirse a sus deseos, cuando sabia perfectamente que era un hombre con responsabilidades.

Pero Potter se lo había cogido como un hombre, y lo había amado como un romántico. A pesar de eso, no podía sacudirse la culpa. Mucho menos enfrentar a su hijo que tenia tanta razón.

"Lo siento…" dijo cerrando los ojos. "De verdad, no volverá a pasar…"

"Bueno, eso no borrara lo que has hecho, no puedo creerlo, y con el padre de Albus, de entre todos los hombres"

"No se que quieres que diga…"

Scorpius resoplo. "No puedo creer lo que has hecho."

"pensé que tu podrías entenderlo mejor que nadie, me duele descubrir que me equivoque."

"Es que no puedo aceptarlo" exclamo su hijo. "No puedo aceptar que hayas engañado a mi madre, tu afición a la ropa de mujer es una cosa, pero ser infiel es otra, ¿es lo que harás de ahora en adelante? ¿Serás un zorra acostándote con el que se te cruza?"

"No…" gruño. "No volverá a pasar."

"Eso espero" gruño el chico saliendo de la habitación.

CONTINUARAAAAAA::::::

Notas:

¿Les gusto el Lemon?. Yo puedo decirles que a mi si me gusto. Usualmente no me quedan tan bien. Pero era lógico que siendo esta una historia muy básica, el lemon fuera genial *_*

En fin, por favor comenten!!!.


	6. Chapter 6

Pequeña Nota:

**¡LO SIENTO!**

**¡SORRY!**

**Mis queridos lectores, siento mucho el retrazo con la continuación y final. Lo que sucede es que la escuela se ha puesto bastante difícil, y además** **ya pronto es mi examen para ingresar a la universidad (En Febrero), lo cual me tiene aterrada. **

**Y por sin no fuera poco, me enamore de un guey que no me pela (De nuevo). Pero basta de cosas tristes. **

**Les presento. La Continuación. **

+++3333++

Cuando Harry despertó solo en la cama, no pensó nada de ello, por que estaba aun increíblemente satisfecho de lo sucedido en la noche.

Fue algo vergonzoso descubrir durante el desayuno, que las miradas airadas que le daban sus hijos eran a causa del espectáculo que toda la casa había escuchado.

Pero no dejo de sonreír a pesar de eso.

"Esta bien si eso te hace feliz…" dijo Albus rompiendo la incomodidad.

"Oh si…si, esta bien" dijo James. "si es lo que te…atrae…"

"totalmente…" completo Lily. "el señor Malfoy es un hombre atractivo."

"Me alegro que lo aprueben, aun que no necesito su bendición" dijo Harry sonriendo. "lo siento chicos, debimos ser mas discretos"

"¿Es por eso que te divorciaste de mamá?" pregunto James frunciendo el ceño.

"No tiene nada que ver" dijo Harry.

"Así que sigue siendo la culpa de ese sujeto…" respondió James.

"No hablen mal de Peter!" dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño. "Mamá se enamoro de el y es un buen sujeto, Papá no tiene nada de malo, por supuesto, pero así son las cosas, cuando no eres feliz debes….seguir adelante…"

"Por favor Lily" gruño Albus. "El sujeto es un idiota…"

"A ver tranquilos, Peter es…" empezó Harry. Pero era verdad, el sujeto era un idiota que le había robado a su esposa, por lo que solo dijo. "Es el novio de su mamá"

"Genial, ahora tendremos tres papas…" gruño James.

Harry y los chicos se soltaron a reír. Luego el exclamo, "Nada de eso, ustedes solo tienen un padre y soy yo."

"Te ves tan feliz…" dijo Albus con una sonrisa. "no puedo esperar a contarle a Scorpius"

"sobre eso…quizás no es una buena idea.."

"oh pero el lo sabe, el estaba aquí anoche. Salio temprano a ver a su madre pero volverá"

Harry sintió un escalofrío y se sintió nervioso. Pero no quiso pensar en ello. Se fue al trabajo con una fuerza renovada, se sentía joven, amoroso, alegre.

Todo era fantástico y divertido, y los colores danzaban mas brillantes, las flores mas aromáticas, el cielo gris era poético.

Y saludo a Dave con una sonrisa, la cual el pobre hombre respondió con una nerviosa y tentativa. Juntos entraron en la oficina hablando tranquilamente, compartieron la jarra del café como cualquier mañana. Y quedo entredicho que todo estaba olvidado.

Durante el almuerzo se sentó automáticamente frente a Draco. Se miraron en silencio, pero fue incapaz de notar que algo estaba despedazándose en su interior. Su rostro estaba rígido, pálido, parecía casando. Y si a pesar de todo eso fue sorpresivo.

"Ya no puedo mas…" exclamo Draco. "Me he sentido atrapado toda mi vida"

Harry asintió, pensando que era justamente la Epifania que Draco necesitaba aceptar.

"Quiero dejarla…" dijo el rubio. "Pero se que no puedo…."

Y se levanto de inmediato, abandonándolo en la mesa de la cafetería, mientras la alegría se desvanecía, y su corazón se rompía en cámara lenta. Dolorosamente despacio los pedazos caían sobre su brazo izquierdo hasta el centro de sus dedos.

Tanto que llevo su mano al pecho en un intento de recoger los pedazos. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que soportar las desdichas que le ocurrían?, ¿Por qué tenia que doler de esa forma?, se pregunto repetidamente hasta que las lagrimas escurrieron quitamente de sus ojos.

La furia se apodero de el. Su vida era como el juego. Y siempre había pensado que el era un ganador. Pero era un estúpido por no haber comprendido que llevaba toda la vida perdiendo.

Las únicas personas que pudieron protegerlo y amarlo habían muerto. Sus padres, Sirius, Albus. Incluso lo habían abandonado las personas con vida. Ginny, Ron, y sentía que la barrera con los señores Weasleys crecía y lo distanciaba.

Su mente nublada. Se sentía acabado, distanciado, tragado por la carga. Y necesitaba olvidarlo todo. Sabia como lograrlo….

+++4444444++++

Después de veinte minutos de silencio. Albus se levanto de la mesa, se jalo el cabello con gesto nervioso y pregunto. "¿Por qué estas enojado sobre lo que paso entre nuestros padres?".

"¿Cómo puedes aceptarlo?" pregunto Scorpius. "Es sumamente extraño, además de que es desagradable…"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Albus exaltado.

"Es mi padre…" dijo el rubio, cerrando el puño. "Y contrario a tu familia, mis padres tienen una relación…"

"Pensé que habías dicho que raramente dormían juntos, eso difícilmente califica como una relación…"

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

"No van a dejar de ser tus padres por el simple hecho de que duerman con otras personas" dijo Albus con tono herido.

"Es mucho mas que eso Albus!" respondió el rubio con todo desesperado. "son buenos amigos, se divierten juntos, se respetan y eran fieles el uno al otro.., de acuerdo con mi libro eso califica como un buen matrimonio. ¿O me dirás que tus abuelos Weasleys viven una pasión alocada a sus ochenta años?"

Albus se sonrojo. "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, Oh dios no quiero pensar en mis abuelos en ese _sentido_ nunca…"

"¿Y tu crees que yo quiero pensar en mi padre en ese _sentido?_"

"¿Es tan difícil pensar en tu padre como una persona?"

Scorpius bufo molesto. "es inaceptable Albus…"

"Pensé que eras diferente. Siempre tratando de ser tan diferente de tu abuelo, pero en el fondo piensas y actúas exactamente como el…"

Albus arrojo un plato hacia el otro joven, y salio azotando la puerta. James entro en ese momento.

"Que hermosa manera de manejar las cosas…"

"Cállate idiota…"

James suspiro. "Albus siempre ha sido diferente, casi nunca encuentra amigos por que nadie lo comprende, pensé que tu podrías llenar ese vacío, pero quizás es mejor que te alejes de el…"

"De todos modos todo se ha ido a la mierda.." comento Scorpius mirando el plato roto. "El matrimonio de mis padres, la relación que aun no iniciaba con Albus…, todo…"

"Así es…" dijo James. "Y tu te has encargado solo de destruir a tu padre, a mi padre y mi hermanito. Lárgate antes de que te rompa la cara…"

"Como si quisiera pasar un minuto mas en esta charada de familia…" gruño Scorpius alejándose con dirección a la puerta.

++++555555++++

"¡Veinticinco Negro!"

Harry soltó una carcajada. El hombre a su lado lo miro extrañado.

"Pensé que todos sus números eran rojos…"

"¡Lo son!" respondió Harry dando un trago largo de su botella. "Cincuenta mil galones a cada rojo en esa mesa…"

"¿Quemando los galeones he?, debe tener una fortuna…" dijo el hombre con envidia.

"Las fortunas nunca traen la felicidad…" respondió Harry entrecerrando los ojos.

"Eso dice usted por que la tiene…"

"Tenga, experimente lo que es ser afortunado…" dijo Harry entregándole tres grandes fichas. "Le daré tres mas si logra ganar en la siguiente ronda."

El hombre recibió las fichas con una sonrisa incrédula. Ciento cincuenta mil en una mano. Harry puso una ficha igual en cada casilla de color negro. El hombre viéndolo, puso solamente una en el 13 rojo.

La ruleta comenzó a girar mágicamente durante unos segundos. Y luego se detuvo en el 13 rojo. Harry soltó una carcajada.

"Ahí lo tiene amigo, ahora sabe lo que es sentirse afortunado" Cumpliendo lo prometido. Harry le entrego tres fichas, en adición a toda la pila que el hombre había ganado.

El hombre incrédulo miro la pila, luego miro a Harry, y como si pensara que se iba a arrepentir. Tomo todas las fichas metiéndolos en todos los agujeros de su tunica, corriendo como un idiota hacia las ventanillas de cambio.

"Esto se esta poniendo aburrido" exclamo Harry, "Hagámoslo mas interesante. CIEN MIL en cada rojo."

Todas las personas que se habían juntado alrededor. Comenzaron a poner dinero en los números negros. Harry se soltó a reír como un maniaco.

"¿Harry?" pregunto una voz a su espalda.

"¡Ah Dave!, siéntate a jugar"

"¿Qué haces Harry, esas son tus fichas?"

Harry asintió, dando largos tragos a su botella. La joven que atendía la mesa anuncio el numero ganador, el cual ninguno correspondía a sus números. La gente se alboroto sobre la mesa tomando el dinero con locura. Algunos incluso comenzaron a gritar a voz de cuello que un idiota estaba regalando galeones.

"¿Por qué lo haces?" pregunto Dave mirando sorprendido.

"Nada tiene sentido ahora Dave, quizás nunca lo tuvo. Pero lo cierto es que tengo todos estos galeones que no necesito para nada…"

"Vayamos a otro lugar Harry."

"¡Perfecto!" grito entusiasmado. "¡Vayamos a apostar en las carreras de Crups!"

Harry se tambaleo lejos de la mesa, arrojando galeones al suelo, la gente se tiro de rodillas para recogerlos en un alocado disturbio del que con trabajoso paso dejaron atrás.

++++6666666+++

Cuando Astoria entro en el recibidor de su casa y se cruzo con el rompedor de maldiciones, su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría. Sin embargo, la expresión solemne del hombre destruyo todas sus ilusiones.

"Hice lo que pude señora…" dijo el hombre resignado poniéndose un sombrero de alas anchas.

Temiendo absolutamente lo peor. Corrió hacia el estudio tirando todas sus bolsas de compras y pisando las cajas en su desesperación.

Entro aterrada esperando encontrar a Draco en una terrible condición. Pero el solo estaba sentado en su silla alta de perfil. Mirando pensativamente hacia los jardines que siempre lo adornaban a su espalda. Se quedo muda, expectante.

"No hay solución…." Murmuro Draco, reconociendo su presencia. "No hay manera de romper la maldición."

"¿Tendrás que quedarte con Potter?" pregunto ella con voz débil.

"No pienso volver con Potter…" dijo el. Volteando a mirarla. El dolor en sus ojos era indescriptible.

"Pero entonces tu padre…." Comenzó a decir. No podía permitir que el señor Malfoy muriera…

"Escucha, hay algunas cosas que necesito que aprendas, no queda mucho tiempo y cuando yo me marche, alguien tiene que administrar el estado y todos los contenidos de la herencia. Normalmente no te pediría esto, pero papá se ha vuelto increíblemente ciego, y no es apto de administrar, le encargaría a mi madre que lo hiciera, pero ella nunca ha mostrado interés…" El se levanto de la silla y le dio la espalda por completo. La luz que entraba en ese momento, la dejo ciega mirando solo los contornos de su figura.

"Tu sin embargo, siempre has sido una mujer muy inteligente y perspicaz. Estoy seguro que cuidaras el dinero de nuestros hijos de manera adecuada…"

"¿Draco?" pregunto ella confundida. "¿Por qué te despides?, ¿Hay un hoyo en las cláusulas de la maldición?. ¡Me niego a dejarte ir!. ¡Scorpius y yo iremos a donde quiera que tu vayas!" dijo ella con convicción.

"No esta vez…" dijo el volteando para encararla. Ella se quedo muda de nuevo ante la terrible tristeza en su rostro. "He cometido la peor de las vergüenzas"

Ella sintió lagrimas escurrirse de inmediato de sus ojos, y la garganta apretada. Siempre supo que un día así llegaría. Siempre lo espero. Si no era Potter, seria cualquier otro hombre.

"¡No me importa que te hayas acostado con Potter!"

Los ojos de Draco se suavizaron. Pero en un segundo su expresión se transformo en abatimiento.

"¡No puedo vivir con este secreto Astoria, no puedo. Cometí un error muy grave, te traicione.., no puedo dejar que tu vivas con esa vergüenza!" dijo Draco apretando los puños, frunciendo el ceño y liberando lagrimas.

"No me importa Draco" dijo ella tratando de alcanzarlo, tomando una mano fría entre las suyas. Pero el la alejo con un manotazo.

"Había un hoyo en las cláusulas de la maldición…" dijo el terminante. "Y he decidido tomar la responsabilidad"

"¡NO!" grito ella tratando nuevamente de sujetarlo.

El sin embargo, saco la varita y con eficientes hechizos la saco de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con maldiciones oscuras, a las cuales ella no podía poner batalla. "¡Draco!" gimió ella en contra de la madera.

Pero el no respondió.

+++77777+++

"Draco decidió no dejar a su esposa…" anuncio Harry por fin después de una hora de mirar a los perros correr alrededor de la pista.

Los magos y brujas a su alrededor victoreando y festejando la carrera ajenos al drama. Dave miro a Harry quien ahora consumía una costosa botella de vino tinto.

"¿Y por eso te derrumbas?"

"Toda mi vida se me fueron negadas las cosas que quería de la vida. Todo el amor me abandonan al final, todos se van de mi lado…"

"¿Qué hay de tus hijos?" pregunto Dave frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Oh!" dijo el con una sonrisa. "James termino Hogwarts este periodo. Albus le sigue los talones y también Lily. Eventualmente los tres también se irán. Me quedare solo en una casa absolutamente vacía…"

"No puedes simplemente atarlos toda la vida. Es como se supone que deben ser las cosas. Los hijos deben dejar el nido…" razono Dave con tono conciliador.

"No pretendo detenerlos, solo que ahora que son jóvenes adultos y no me necesitan, me siento abandonado. Es el curso de la vida. Pero envejecer es algo muy cruel…"

Dave asintió. Una nueva carrera había iniciado con el ruidoso estruendo de trompetas. La mirada de ambos se perdió en la pista por unos momentos. Los perros alcanzaron la meta de inmediato. La multitud en las gradas resumió sus canturreos.

"Nunca había deseado algo así en mi vida. Ni si quiera cuando estaba con Ginny, después de todo, nuestra relación siempre fluyo con facilidad, nunca tuve este deseo y frustración. Malfoy es diferente, me hace sentir tan desesperado. No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de esta forma, es como caer y caer por alguien que ni si quiera conozco. Y el dolor simplemente no se va"

"No se que decirte Harry…."

"No hay nada que decir…"

"No sigas haciendo esto, no sigas apostando, no tiene sentido si lo pierdes todo, tus hijos aun te necesitan. Quizás no necesitan que les cambies el pañal, pero necesitan a su padre entero. El hombre que siempre han conocido…"

Harry sonrío.

Su sonrisa se borro de inmediato, cuando Astoria se apareció a su lado. La mujer perdió el equilibrio sobre las gradas por el impulso de su aparición. Sin embargo se recupero de inmediato usando su mano para darle una cachetada directa en la mejilla. Tan poderosa que hizo que el rostro de Harry se inclinara en la otra dirección.

"¡Por Merlín!" exclamo Dave.

La mujer sin embargo, aun furiosa. Le escupió a Harry en el rostro.

"¡Por favor señora!" imploro Dave intentando alejar a la mujer.

"Déjala, tiene todo el derecho del mundo…" exclamo Harry.

Ella sin embargo, rompió a llorar como si fuera una chica. Por unos segundos, le pareció que veía a Lily llorando cuando su madre los abandono. La mujer era pequeña, hermosa y vulnerable. Y mucho mas joven que ellos. La grandeza con la que manejaba su porte no la había traicionado antes. Pero mientras lloraba desconsolada en las gradas. Harry la miro con claridad.

"Lo siento mucho…" dijo Harry. "De verdad lo siento. Si sirve de algo Draco se siente muy mal al respecto…"

"¡Lo se!" dijo ella entre lagrimas. "Siente tanta vergüenza de ser como es…"

Harry se sintió como un patan. "Por favor, perdónalo…, fue un momento de debilidad para ambos, el no pensaba hacerlo realmente…"

Ella soltó una risa amarga. "Ya lo he perdonado, pero no me escucha, y ahora, ahora encontró un cabo suelto en los términos del trato de Lucius, ¡Merlín!. Si no vuelve esta noche contigo…."

Astoria resumió sus lágrimas con renovada fuerza.

El corazón de Harry se apretó dentro de su pecho con tanta fuerza. Que no sabia que aun podía sentir un miedo así.

"¿Qué sucederá?" pregunto nervioso.

"Morirá…" gimió ella restregando sus ojos.

Harry se quedo mudo y horrorizado. Volteo a mirar a Dave en busca de respuesta. A lo que el hombre le ordeno con claridad.

"¿Y que demonios esperas?. ¡Ve con el y convéncelo de volver a casa!"

Astoria estallo en lágrimas de nuevo, pero se sujeto del brazo de Harry y asintió desesperada. Murmurando cosas como que no deseaba verlo morir.

Dicho todo esto. Harry frunció el ceño. Tomo a la mujer de los brazos y se apareció con ella sin dudarlo un segundo mas.

+++++88888+++

La mansión Malfoy estaba muy quieta en el momento en el que Harry Potter y Astoria Malfoy hicieron su aparatosa entrada.

Sus pasos corriendo através de las habitaciones, ciertamente interrumpieron la siesta del patriarca Malfoy, quien habia estado leyendo en el salón de dibujo, frente a la gran chimenea.

Cuando Lucius salio a ver que sucedía, se encontró con su mujer bajando rápidamente los escalones. Ella lo miro interrogante, a lo cual el respondió con una sacudida de hombros.

Ambos hicieron camino hacia donde el alboroto se encontraba. Encontrando a Potter lanzando furiosas maldiciones que rebotaban en la puerta del estudio privado de Draco. Con tanta fuerza, que habían destruido por completo el pasillo.

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" pregunto indignado.

"Salvando a Draco.." respondió el hombre limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

"¿Qué sucede Astoria?" pregunto Narcissa caminando hacia la joven en lagrimas. "detén esas lagrimas en este instante, es malo para el bebe…"

"¿Qué bebe?" pregunto Lucius mirando impactado.

Pero Potter interrumpió cualquier respuesta cuando lazo un poderoso hechizo que hizo retumbar la mansión entera.

"¡CUIDA LO QUE HACES!" grito Narcissa. "¡Puedes lastimar al bebe!"

"Lo siento Astoria…" dijo Potter ausente mirando la puerta con concentración. " Pero si alguien me puede dar ideas de cómo derribar la magia oscura en esta puerta. Todos lo agradecerían.."

"¿Qué bebe?, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?." Lucius esquivo una nueva maldición que en el rebote le había pasado rozando la tunica. "¡Por Merlín, Potter!, ¡Usa la cabeza!"

Harry se detuvo, volteo a mirarlos, luego miro la puerta. Y asintió. "claro…"

Y como si estuviera absolutamente loco. Lo cual Lucius creía firmemente. Lanzo su propio cuerpo contra la madera. Donde se golpeo espectacularmente en la cabeza. Sangrando de entre el cabello. Pero retomando la acción se lazo de vuelta.

Ambas mujeres gritaron despavoridas por largos segundos.

Hasta que finalmente. Potter lazo una patada con una poderosa bota negra de piel de Dragon. Que hizo un hoyo enorme en la madera. Luego, desesperado termino haciendo una abertura suficientemente grande para pasar por ahí. Donde se escurrió sin decir una palabra mas.

Lucius estaba apunto de seguirlo, cuando Astoria lo detuvo.

"Draco encontró la manera de modificar el contrato de la apuesta."

El mayor se congelo en su lugar mirándola con horror. "no…"

"¡Si el no vuelve esta noche con Potter y se queda ahí, Usted no morirá. El ha tomado su lugar!"

Y Lucius sintió como si el destino se hubiera dado la vuelta, solo para darle una gran patada en el culo que lo doblo físicamente hasta hacerlo caer al piso y mirar vulnerable el lugar por donde Potter había entrado.

"Todo esta en manos de Potter ahora…" dijo Narcissa sorbiendo sus lagrimas.

"No de nuevo…, no…" gimió el.

**Próximamente….¡El Gran Fina!. **

**Nota final:**

**No tendrán que esperar por el final, que esta a la vuelta de la esquina. Es probable que esta misma semana. Y con esto terminamos con esta idea loca que se me ocurrió en lugar de encontrarles final a mis otros fics.**

**Sin embargo, ahora me dedicare a ellos. ¡Si son lectores regulares pueden sugerir que fanfic les gustaría ver terminado a continuación!. **


	7. Chapter 7

Y con ustedes…..**El Gran Final.**

Harry se retorció y sujeto su brazo herido con una mano, limpiando desastrosamente la sangre que escurría de todos lados. Miro de inmediato hacia la silla reclinada y mirando hacia la ventana. Había una música suave de orquesta tocando una melodía romántica de Jazz en el fondo. Y el pensó que no sabia que a Draco le gustaba.

"_Encerré mi corazón , He mantenido mis sentimientos ahí"_

"Draco…" dijo con la garganta seca. Por que no sabia que decir. Astoria le había dicho en resumidas palabras y entre lagrimas, lo que Draco le había dicho ese día.

"Potter…" contesto el rubio desde la silla. La cual giro sobre su eje hasta que se encontraron mirando.

La visión le quito el aliento en un instante. Draco se veía hermoso. Realmente hermoso en un vestido rojo. Su silueta delgada y entallada. Su cabello arreglado, el maquillaje suave. Como una mujer increíblemente sensual y elegante.

"Dudo que mis padres me entierren así…" dijo señalando hacia su vestido. "Pero pensé que si este era mi gran final, al menos me iré como lo que soy…"

"_Adiós al verano, y a todo lo que significo para mi, que nunca traerá de vuelta lo que solía ser"_

"Eres hermoso…" dijo por que era lo único que rondaba por su mente. "El hombre mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Y estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti"

A lo que Draco sonrío con gentileza. "El mundo nunca ha sido así de sencillo. No puedes simplemente vivir siguiendo tus emociones…"

"No, no pienses en los demás. No pienses en tus hijos, o los míos, ni en tus padres. El único que importa eres tu. Y si piensas que prefieren verte muerto a como eres realmente. Estas equivocado, ellos te aman de todas formas. Terminaran aceptándolo…"

El rostro de Draco se descompuso. Rompió a llorar cubriendo su rostro con las manos. Sus uñas pintadas de carmín.

"El secreto esta afuera…" dijo Harry con calma, caminado hacia el. "Todo ha terminado, y no es el fin del mundo Draco. No tienes que sufrir, ni castigarte."

"Astoria y Scorpius…" comenzó a decir entre lagrimas.

"Shhh…, ellos están bien. Astoria lo comprende. Te ama tanto que quiere que seas feliz…"

"Scorpius…" dijo Draco. "El no…"

Harry sonrío inclinado en el suelo y poniendo la cabeza suavemente sobre sus rodillas.

"Ya lo aceptara…, tendrá que aceptarlo en algún momento. Todo va a estar bien"

Draco gimió entre lagrimas y se arrojo a sus brazos, donde lo acuno con ternura. "Eso es…, desahógate, la zapatilla esta finalmente fuera de la bolsa." Intento bromear.

El rubio soltó una risa ahogada en contra del cuello de su camisa. Luego, lo golpeo en la cabeza con una palmada juguetona. Pero Harry exclamo adolorido pues le había dado en una de sus heridas.

"vayamos a casa…"

Draco asintió.

Draco paso la semana en casa con una depresión que lo sumía en lagrimas. Pero el viernes bajo a desayunar con Harry y los niños, quienes no paraban de mirar entre ambos.

"¿Señor Malfoy?" pregunto Lily con una sonrisa. "¿Quiere decir que ahora es nuestra nueva madre?"

"¡Lilian!" reprimió Albus con escándalo.

"¿Qué?, ¡Yo creo que haría una linda mamá!" dijo ella con una sonrisa. "¡Le he revisado el baúl, tiene unos vestidos escondidos ahí que están preciosos!"

Harry escupió su vaso de jugo en la mesa. "¡Lilian Potter! ¡¿Qué te he dicho de esculcar las cosas de las personas?"

"¡Escucha papá, se que te dije que no podías salir con otra mujer que no fuera mi madre, pero si se trata del señor Malfoy, creo que esta bien, por que en serio, el no es realmente una mujer, aun que, cuando quiere puede lucir como una muy hermosa, pero entonces realmente no esta mal, por que es hombre!"

James tenía los ojos tan abiertos como platos, y Albus miraba todo aterrorizado. Harry miro expectante a Draco. Quien había estado mirando hacia las gavetas de la cocina con aire ausente.

Lentamente se volteo a mirarlos, y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

"quizás podamos ir de compras juntos…"

Hubo un silencio espectral, que fue roto cuando James soltó una carcajada tan sonora y alegre, que hizo que todos rompieran en risas con el.

Harry se quitaba las lagrimas de alegría cuando Draco se compuso y dijo.

"Escucha Harry, hoy iré a casa…" se detuvo y se corrigió diciendo. "A casa de mis padres…"

"¿Estas seguro?" pregunto afligido.

"si.." dijo con una nueva sonrisa. "me siento bien…"

Harry espero a que todos los chicos se habían levantado de la mesa para tomar la mano de Draco.

"Recuerda que aquí eres libre…"

"lo se…" dijo Draco. "Harry Potter siempre se sale con la suya de todos modos…"

"Eres lo único que quiero ahora…"

"¿Dejarías el juego por mi?"

Esa era sin dudas, la pregunta más difícil. Ahora lo sabía. El juego era un adicción poderosa. Pero cuando Ginny se había embarazado de James, ella le había hecho prometer que dejaría de fumar. El le cumplió al menos en ese aspecto, incluso cuando ella no estaba aquí.

No podía darle menos a Draco.

"Bien…, ni una apuesta mas…"

Y ambos se sorprendieron de lo profunda y sincera que era su promesa. El rubio le sonrío con esa mirada que lo derretía.

"Me iré ahora…"

"¿Volverás?" dijo nervioso. La crisis aun no suficientemente lejana.

"Si volveré…" respondió Draco dándole un breve y tierno beso en los labios.

Harry lo dejo ir. Sintiendo que las cosas estarían bien si el ponía su mejor esfuerzo. Se dedico a lavar los platos con felicidad hasta que el ruido de una aparición lo distrajo.

"¿Ginny?"

"¿Quieres explicarme esto?" pregunto la mujer frunciendo el ceño y ondeando un pergamino que de inmediato comenzó a leer. "_Todos te extrañamos, Con Amor…Lily. PS. Papito nos encontró una nueva mamá y estamos contentos por el_."

"ah eso…" dijo Harry limpiándose las manos en una toalla, mirando dudoso a su ex esposa. "¿No me vas a aventar los platos hoy?"

"Hoy no..." dijo ella sentándose pasivamente en la silla de la cocina.

"Lily se refiere a Malfoy…" dijo Harry con lentitud.

"Me lo imagine, Hermione ha estado soltando pistas todo el verano…" respondió ella suspirando. "Nunca pensé que golpearas las bludgers de ese lado…"

Harry sonrío. "tampoco yo…"

"Reconozco que esta bien…, quiero decir, no esperaba que te quedaras soltero toda la vida cuidando de los chicos. Ya son grandes y mereces encontrar a alguien, incluso si significa que Malfoy te bate el caldero en esa dirección.."

"¿Por qué has venido Ginny?"

"Estoy embarazada de Peter…"

"Felicidades…" dijo Harry con sinceridad.

"No me felicites Harry. Yo no quería esto. Peter no es material paterno…"

"Oh lo siento…" dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Escucha, termine con el…, no quiero criar niños con el. Simplemente no es el hombre correcto.."

"No Ginny, ahora no…" dijo Harry apresurado.

"¡Déjame terminar!" dijo ella exaltada. "Se que nuestro matrimonio termino. Y yo acepto eso. No quiero nada de ti en ese sentido. Sin embargo, cuando pienso en este bebe, y pienso en los chicos. Me parece tan injusto que ellos tengan un modelo tan perfecto a seguir. A pesar de todo eres un hombre increíble. Y yo no quiero hacer esto sola. ¡Por que no se como hacerlo!. ¡Siempre habías estado a mi lado!"

"¿Qué me estas pidiendo?" pregunto confundido.

"Solo quiero un amigo. Y quiero que mi hijo tenga lo mismo que los otros tres. Quiero que seas una presencia en su vida."

"Draco y yo hemos decidido vivir juntos…."

"Me parece perfecto Harry. No te pido que dejes eso"

Harry se sentó tranquilo en la silla. "No pienso dejarlo por nada en el mundo. Pero estaré feliz de ayudarte."

"Me alegra saber que podemos actuar civilizadamente" dijo ella con una sonrisa. "¿Amigos?"

"Claro que si Ginny…" dijo Harry. "A pesar de todo lo malo entre nosotros. Creo que aun podemos recordar mucho tiempos felices entre ambos."

"Ya que estamos limando asperezas. La verdad no eres tan malo en la cama. Un poco meloso quizás, pero no del todo malo…"

Harry soltó una carcajada.

++6666666++++

Cuando Draco Malfoy entro en el estudio de su padre, se encontró con su propio hijo ya sentado frente al anciano.

Tres generaciones de la misma sangre, mismos rasgos repetidos con un ligero toque de otros linajes, pero en esencia el mismo. Reunidos en la oficina donde generaciones anteriores de los mismos hombres habían decidido el rumbo de la familia.

Les sonrío unos instantes, antes de que su rostro dejara caer la expresión. Sentía que se ahogaba bajo sus miradas penetrantes. Y la melancolía, el deseo de ser libre, la tristeza extrema. Y todo era tan injusto que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos lastimeramente de nuevo.

"no puedo evitar ser quien soy en el fondo…" dijo cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

"eres un adulto, deja los lloriqueos para alguien mas…" exclamo Lucius.

Sintió la mano de Scorpius sobre su hombro.

"He tratado…., de verdad lo intente…" gimió, descompuesto. Y roto por dentro. "Potter me mostró algo de lo que no puedo huir mas…"

"Deja de llorar esto es mi culpa…" dijo Lucius con un gruñido.

"Me engañe pensando que la ropa era un capricho, una pequeña perversión…, pero me equivoque"

"No, debes estar confundido solamente, pasa en algunos hombres, pero eventualmente regresan a sus esposas"

"¿Qué no lo ves?" exclamo Draco alterado. "Me acosté con un hombre y disfrute cada segundo. Sus manos, su cuerpo, su rostro…"

"Lo siento padre, no sabia…." Dijo Scorpius. "No sabia que te gustaba tanto el señor Potter…"

Lucius resoplo, "¿Y que planeas hacer con tu matrimonio?, Planeas tirar mi contrato por la borda, mi negocio se vera afectado, ¿Qué será del bebe que nacerá?"

"Ya nada de eso tiene sentido para mi…, prefiero morir que seguir ocultando estos sentimientos, Si no es Potter, será cualquier otro hombre, Pero un hombre al final de cuentas…"

"Que Merlín me perdone…." Gruño Lucius. "Pero prefiero mil veces que sea Potter…"

"¿Qué será de mi madre?" pregunto Scorpius apresurado.

"¿Qué se puede hacer?" pregunto Lucius suspirando "Perdí a mi hijo en una apuesta, un contrato entre caballeros, perdí a mi hijo ante Potte en todos los sentidos"

"¿Quieres decir que…., que no romperá el contrato?" dijo Scorpius mirando incrédulo a su abuelo.

"No tiene caso hacerlo. Tu madre es una buena dama, quien merece algo mejor que un hombre que nunca la amara, ni la complacerá en ninguna manera. Además, el secreto de tu padre lo ha destrozado por dentro mas que ninguna otra cosa; Daria mi vida por el, así que esto es realmente nada en comparación…"

Scorpius resoplo. "Las cosas nunca volverán a ser lo mismo…¿Verdad?"

"Me temo que no…" dijo Lucius. "Pero la felicidad es algo que todos merecemos…"

Scorpius asintió, se reclino sobre la silla y miro a su padre quien continuaba ocultando su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Y razono que no era sorpresa para ninguno el resultado. Solo habían dejado que el problema quedara en el fondo sin atender.

Pero este era el final de la mentira en la que habían vivido, no era secreto para nadie lo que Draco hacia y deseba, la diferencia, es que ahora podría vivir fiel a su espíritu, y amar de la manera en la que siempre había querido.

Su madre podría entenderlo de seguro, probablemente ella tenia su propia ilusión sin llenar. Y nunca estaría sola, por que el estaría ahí para ella.

"Scorpius…" dijo Draco tratando de mantener la compostura. "Te prometo que seré un buen padre para tu hermano, haremos funcionar las cosas de algún modo…"

"Esta bien…" dijo el chico con resignación. "Incluso si tu no estas todo el tiempo. El tendrá un hermano mayor a quien buscar…"

"Todo estará bien entonces…" dijo Lucius. "De todos modos Draco ha cumplido con lo único que he deseado de el. No importa como sean las cosas de ahora en adelante. Los Malfoys siempre hacen lo que desean después de cumplir con sus obligaciones…"

Scorpius frunció el ceño de inmediato. Pero Lucius levanto una mano para callarlo.

"No importa tampoco lo que decidas ahora de tu vida Scorpius. La responsabilidad ya no esta enteramente sobre tus hombros.."

Lucius sonrío. "Tengo un nuevo nieto en camino, En serio…¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que el también sea homosexual?"

Los tres rubios se soltaron a reír ante tan absurda posibilidad con el corazón liberado del peso que los había estado aplastando.

Sin importar como serian las cosas en el futuro. Todo realmente estará bien de ahora en adelante.

FIN.

Epilogo.

"espera detente…" exclamo Scorpius alarmado.

"¿Ahora que?" pregunto Albus frunciendo el ceño.

"Mire hacia el espejo" contesto el rubio perturbado. "Y entonces pensé en papá con tu papá, y la cosa se puso extraña.."

Albus lo aventó, alejándolo con fuerza. "¿Cuándo vas a superar esto?"

"Lo siento, pero aun creo que es muy extraño" contesto frunciendo el ceño. "Siento que esta mal. Es como besar a un hermano…"

"¡No somos hermanos!" contesto Albus enojado.

"Si ya se, ¡pero últimamente tu papá nos trata como hijos, e incluso tu madre!" dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. "Y también esta mi madre y mi padre que hacen lo mismo, y es simplemente confuso…"

"Una gran familia feliz…" contesto Albus sarcástico.

"Hablo en serio…" dijo Scorpius sentándose sobre la cama. "Nuestros hermanitos son prácticamente hermanos…"

"¡James te odia! ¿Acaso me dirás que lo sientes a el como un hermano?"

Scorpius sonrío. "Si, como un hermano muy molesto…"

Albus soltó una carcajada. "Espera a que le cuente de esto…"

"¡No!, no te atrevas…"

"Deja de ser tan idiota Scorpius.." dijo Albus sentándose aun lado y abrazándolo. "Nosotros no somos hermanos, de hecho pienso que nuestros padres nos tratan así a propósito. Creo que también sienten que es muy extraño…"

"Entonces quizás no deberíamos hacerlo…"

Albus suspiro. "¿es lo que en verdad quieres?" rompió el abrazo de inmediato. "¿quieres que seamos hermanos y no…, no pareja?"

Fue el turno del rubio de suspirar. "Claro que no. Estoy seguro que te quiero de esa manera.., es solo que a veces miro a tu padre que es muy parecido a ti, y entonces siento que lo estoy besando a el, pienso en lo parecido que soy a papá y todo…"

"Todo se pone extraño…" recito Albus con burla. "Yo no tengo problemas diferenciándote de tu padre. Tú eres poderoso, gracioso, rudo, atrevido, y muy extrovertido. En cambio el señor Malfoy es tranquilo, sensible, irritable y afeminado"

"Por supuesto que tu no tienes problemas en confundirme, si mi padre siempre anda en….en falda…" dijo sacudiéndose en un escalofrío.

"también eso!" contesto Albus soltando una carcajada.

"No te burles de mi papá!"

"Ya, ya…sabes que no lo hago.." contesto el chico acostándose en la cama. "Casi me siento ofendido de que no me puedas diferenciar de papá…"

"Tienes razón, tu no eres como tu padre. Mas bien eres un pequeño maricon con un carácter de los mil demonios, ¡Oh Merlín!, ¡Es peor de lo que imaginaba, tu no eres como Harry!, ¡Tu eres igual a mi padre!"

Albus se volvió a carcajear, "¡Para!, ¡Todo se pone muy extraño!"

"Freud se hubiera cagado en sus pantalones de conocer a nuestras familias" dijo Scorpius. "Estamos enfermos, mentalmente enfermos!"

"Yo no lo veo así.." dijo Albus con una sonrisa. "Yo creo que es terriblemente romántico. Como si nosotros estuviéramos destinados el uno al otro."

"¿Me amas?" pregunto Scorpius

"Mucho…" dijo Albus tomando su mano.

"Bien, puedo vivir con esta locura…, siempre y cuando nunca haya espejos en nuestra habitación".

Albus se soltó a reír de nuevo, pero Scorpius se inclino para besarlo con la pasión que había sido interrumpida.

Notas:

Y ese fue el final de esta loca historia. Es chido por que siento que evoluciono para contar la historia de un hombre atrapado en sus fantasías, que al final logra liberarse. Y de otro hombre que lo único que quiere es amar. Siento la demora, de corazón. Pero pudimos terminar y es lo importante. Gracias.

Para aquellos despistados. **Hollow** ya esta terminado. Y es probable que publique una nueva historia, y me dedique a terminar Mi autentico heredero. Nos estamos viendo!.


End file.
